the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/26 December 2018
00:22-03 bye fanatifcbot u big straight gurl 00:22-11 Korra tell the staff in PD that my discord crashed please? we were in the middle of testing something when it happened 00:23-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:23-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:23-52 Look, 00:24-10 Everyone 18 or older must LEAVE 00:24-44 No 00:24-46 Bug off! 00:24-52 huh 00:25-05 Hm? 00:29-49 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:29-59 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:31-27 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:31-29 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:32-24 Hm? 00:33-30 Hm? 00:34-10 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:34-16 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:34-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:34-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:36-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:36-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:36-38 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:36-40 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:37-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:37-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:38-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:38-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:39-10 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 00:39-15 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:39-26 Hm? 00:39-36 Hm? 00:39-44 hey everyone seems I am being bullied on discord by tg 00:39-51 bulled* 00:40-02 i did not even say a single fucken word to u little gay fandom girl 00:40-09 omg u see 00:40-22 she called me a fucker and a lil gay fandom gurl 00:40-27 fuck off akumi 00:40-53 Hey Q! O/ 00:40-55 omg u like to say hey bitches when you join chat same thing 00:41-06 omg what 00:41-17 r u bulling me Q? 00:41-19 yeh u know 00:41-29 omg u fucken layer 00:41-32 omg q bullied someone 00:41-36 omg 00:41-42 omg cyber bullyes 00:41-56 I swear to God we've all become a giant group of idiots since we met Koa. 00:42-02 omg korra Dave me from big bad bully Q 00:42-04 Ikr. 00:42-24 Test 00:42-26 No. Wait. More like Korr became a big idiot. 00:42-28 Pass. 00:42-28 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 00:42-29 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:42-37 Look, 00:42-50 I'm looking. 00:43-02 TKF's real name is Donald Trump and his job is president of the united states of merica 00:43-09 omg what 00:43-28 korra did u lay to us omg 00:43-33 im fucken mad 00:43-45 C.Syde65 is actually Queen Elizabeth too 00:43-46 00:43-46 Lazy link. 00:44-14 http://prntscr.com/lziwbp 00:44-20 (blobcatangery) 00:44-24 seems "no u" was used in something im watching 00:44-25 Don't see that anymore 00:44-25 When Koa said "im fucken mad", at first I thought he ment he was mad as in he went bonkers. 00:44-32 And i am actually Kim Jong Un 00:44-32 And Qstlijku is actually Putin 00:44-52 She's much older than me, lol. 00:44-53 Akumi, what ya watching then, you lil gay gurl. 00:45-24 Just what do you not see anymore, Qst? 00:45-26 https://youtu.be/iKMsllsH0zI?t=405 omg watch this from the time i sent it at 00:45-30 TG is actually Prince Harry too 00:45-33 Sure, C.S 00:46-09 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 00:46-09 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 00:46-15 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 00:46-16 The statement in the log saying avatars were removed 00:47-02 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 00:47-03 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 00:47-04 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 00:47-13 Akumi? 00:47-16 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:47-18 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:47-20 Ender? 00:47-28 What the fuck do you watch? 00:47-32 lil gay guel 00:47-35 What is weird with it omg 00:47-36 gurl£ 00:47-41 ** 00:47-54 Who would want to watch a crappy musical when you got anime. 00:48-05 Sadly, 00:48-21 Anime is for Japanians 00:48-31 Uh... 00:48-32 It is not crappy omg 00:48-35 u havent even watched it 00:48-39 yeh 00:48-42 because its frappy 00:48-45 crappy* 00:48-54 I hear that the legally blond musical is good though ;w; 00:48-56 Happy frappy penguin 00:48-56 -C.S 00:49-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:49-13 And I love the line "It's time to get serious" 00:49-13 "omg marry me" 00:49-13 "it's time for us to break up" 00:49-23 Lies, Bob. Fucken lies. 00:49-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:49-38 Lmao, Akumi. 00:49-39 lol. 00:49-50 https://prnt.sc/lzixn4 00:49-51 Thats my future wife/husband proposing to me. 00:49-53 13:48:56 WilliamToPaul: Happy frappy penguin 00:49-53 -C.S 00:49-53 Wait, where did you get that from? 00:49-53 ECTM 00:50-00 I'm familiar with a lot of musicals but Legally Blonde isn't one of them :P 00:50-06 Oh. 00:50-09 https://prnt.sc/lzixn4 @C.S ECTM 00:50-13 Yes, Bob. 00:50-15 Korra did you ever tell my staff what i said? 00:50-30 probs not, MoH 00:50-34 Hello, Dancinf Kitty. 00:50-38 Dancing* 00:50-44 Also, Korra prolly didn't lmao. 00:50-53 TheKorraFanatic 00:51-01 TKF 00:51-06 Wtf, guys. 00:51-09 Lmao 00:51-18 Ah, the pings. 00:51-22 THEKoRRAFANATiC 00:51-42 bTheKorraFanatic! 00:52-04 bigTKF. 00:52-09 Shit. 00:52-36 Shit. 00:52-46 Bae. 00:52-46 00:52-46 opps that is not one of korra's ping words 00:52-55 LMAO! 00:52-59 Huh. 00:53-04 omg tg just roasted korra 00:53-08 Aiihuan is a ping i presume 00:53-08 I still do not understand wtf you people are doing. 00:53-26 Pinging you, obviously! 00:53-36 Wtfudge baseball hitter! 00:53-39 what endcat of ender land 00:53-44 We truly aren't, TKF 00:53-47 -,- 00:53-54 DO not listen to the ECTMian prop 00:54-01 Sure. 00:54-08 It's njce because now I get pinged. 00:54-10 Nice* 00:54-22 yeh endercat of tm land 00:54-31 what ender of gay land 00:54-36 Lmao. 00:54-40 lol. 00:54-41 Tell me, 00:54-41 Where be FL99? Moved on i presume 00:54-48 But, I don't have my sound up so!!! 00:54-56 FL99 be non-existant at this point. 00:54-57 FL99 is MIA. 00:55-04 Sure, TKF 00:55-09 He left to go search for Ladybug. 00:55-18 http://prntscr.com/lziyye 00:55-18 Musta moved on to IRL 00:55-20 Or, shall I say, Chatnoir. 00:55-21 (blobcatangery) 00:55-39 Sigh, Q, sigh. 00:56-00 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 00:56-18 hey everyone seems like we have a new apple master 00:56-27 expert* 00:56-48 The happy flappy penguin. (You can already tell who I mean) 00:57-09 WilliamToPaul. 00:57-21 What happened to Bob. It was a much better name, imho. 00:57-42 Or, if so, you should have changed your name to Tracer. 00:57-44 /me /me pinged action verb 00:57-47 Applemasterexpert needs to stop fucking invading my wall before I put a big banner telling him to keep off. 00:57-59 What does he do? 00:58-18 Ikr. 00:58-19 As a member of the fellowship of _____, I changed my name to WTP 00:58-26 Give out false info to make him look cool? Staff ain't giving him admin if he can't get facts straight. 00:58-50 Just remove any messages posted by them. As I did with this stalker less than 2 years ago. 00:58-59 No, wait. 00:59-01 What stalker 00:59-05 Send me an example. 00:59-05 big Herobrine? 00:59-09 Ur mum 00:59-15 Also, Q, has a former Helper, you would think Vengir would know that about globally blocked accounts. 00:59-17 Goteem 00:59-39 Vengir is just another Appleexpert with rights. 00:59-56 Themasterofdenial. 00:59-56 I'm kidding, he's not as bad. 01:00-09 Not even close. 01:00-10 Brb. 01:00-37 Vengir is a good bruh. 01:00-40 Know him on Slack. 01:00-40 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 01:00-44 Sadly, 01:01-01 I was originally going to rename to Hart New Bob (FINAL FORM) 01:02-03 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 01:02-28 Korra. 01:02-32 I pity you. 01:02-40 Sadly, 01:02-52 Oh, shut it, Bob. 01:03-04 My first name is William irl 01:03-21 Sure. 01:03-40 And my name is Garence irl. 01:03-56 Sadly, 01:04-15 You remind me on my dear friend, Spongey. 01:04-30 Except less annoying. 01:05-29 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 01:05-51 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 01:06-01 I didn't know Vengir was a former Helper 01:06-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:06-10 You are clearly Bobby Hart. 01:06-18 TKF's irl name is "Chester Beethoven Napoleon van Joubert-von Miller" 01:06-25 Sad 01:06-38 Lmao. 01:06-38 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:06-38 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:06-38 ~ FanaticBot has left the chat ~ 01:06-38 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 01:06-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:06-47 Shortened version, of course 01:07-14 TG'a real name is Pupinia. She also runs a channel called our third life in her free time. 01:07-24 Wtf 01:07-28 TG's real name is ____. 01:07-33 What kind of name is even Pupinia 01:07-38 *even is 01:07-41 Idk ask Pupinja. 01:07-41 Bobby's real name is Bobby Hart. 01:07-44 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 01:07-48 Pupinia* 01:07-49 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:08-09 He is 79 years old. 01:08-14 Bob's real name is obviously William Joseph McCarter the 30th. 01:08-28 Robert Luke Harshman 01:08-34 Mhm true. 01:08-50 wtf how did you know endcat dude 01:08-55 Willian Robert Luke Harshman Joseph McCarter the 30th. 01:09-03 I know everything bob bruh 01:09-53 Nope. 01:09-59 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 01:10-03 "Amit Chester Beethoven Napoleon van Joubert-von Miller Goldberg-Meltzer the 5th" 01:10-27 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 01:10-42 TKF real name ^ 01:10-47 Korra, tell me, wtf is this. https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1565812?useskin=oasis 01:11-11 Hehehehehe, wassup. 01:11-15 Stupidity. 01:11-24 Hi! 01:11-32 Hi. 01:11-42 Baseball hitters, 01:11-42 Imma invade someone's wall and casually say hi. 01:11-44 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 01:11-46 I AM volunteer to help people. I am also an experienced user 01:11-48 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:11-58 Tell me, Amit, 01:12-00 Akumi has been on Fandom since December 2007. 01:12-04 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:12-12 She is the founder of CC. 01:12-34 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 01:12-35 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:13-01 She is also the founder for the Harry Potter wiki, The Rolling Stones wiki and the Creepypasta wiki. 01:13-10 TG is actually a 23 year old Canadian Gangster named "Sarene Steiner" 01:13-50 And C.S told me he is Harry Potter hiding from Mort 01:13-53 Yeh, and Endcat Is actually a 50 year old president called "Garence Manchester". 01:14-08 Vol- oh, wait, I can't say his name! 01:14-41 If you say Voldemort's name he will come here and destroy C.Potter! 01:14-49 im fucken mad i said it soory bruh 01:15-01 https://youtube.fandom.com/wiki/User:ChainsmokersFanatic1999 i (ALT) 01:15-03 Wut? 01:15-05 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 01:15-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:15-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:15-59 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 01:16-31 hey everyone seems Applemaster is shit posting on cc 01:16-39 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1554494 01:16-51 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 01:16-51 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 01:16-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:17-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:17-21 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 01:17-57 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 01:18-28 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 01:19-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:19-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:21-00 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 01:21-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:21-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:22-14 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 01:22-23 anyone on 01:22-31 Hey, bruhs. 01:22-38 omg korra 01:22-39 Wait, what the fuck. 01:22-42 i send u a pm 01:22-45 Why are both FanaticBot and Syde BOT online? 01:22-58 Illuminati confirmed. 01:22-58 ~ FanaticBot has left the chat ~ 01:23-03 Fanaticbot must leave! 01:23-21 Huh. Didn't think it'd world. 01:23-25 Work* 01:23-31 Oh, well... 01:23-44 https://pastebin.com/uuRRXeZg 01:23-44 Is this a good rewrite for https://wikimarkup.wikia.com/wiki/How_to_create_Poll? 01:23-58 No idea. 01:23-59 Look, 01:24-05 Is ESB fascist or communist 01:24-07 Pastebin.com is under heavy load right now :( 01:24-08 FanaticBot snuck back on. 01:24-15 omg 01:24-18 FanaticBot snuck up on ya. :P 01:24-28 (Clapping) 01:24-32 Look, 01:24-41 Weird flex but okay. 01:24-42 Well? 01:25-04 ESB is communist 01:25-04 if you do anything they send you to gulag 01:25-06 Meh. 01:25-17 I'll ask someone else, YIS. 01:25-28 It looks fine to me. 01:25-33 And TDL is nationalist 01:25-33 TDL is always trying to be great again and assemble troops 01:25-48 Didn't read it derail by detail though. 01:26-18 Bob Harrington: making TDL great agine since August 2018. 01:26-27 Hartington* 01:26-48 True 01:27-03 Imma go to bed. 01:27-14 Wtf baseball hitter no :c 01:27-16 I've lost so much sleep Hess nights. 01:27-24 These* 01:27-39 Wtf baseball hitter Bob wants ECTM to stay? 01:28-30 Night! ���� 01:28-41 Fairest of wells 01:28-43 Night! 01:29-06 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 01:29-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:29-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:30-34 http://prntscr.com/lzj74z 01:32-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:32-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:34-25 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:35-18 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:35-24 omg tdl has got to load 01:35-26 there we go 01:35-30 omg 01:38-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:38-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:41-17 Is that a Nitro exlusive emote? 01:41-21 *exclusive 01:42-03 No. 01:42-13 Nope! 01:42-14 You can use any emote from any server you are in. 01:42-19 With Nitro. 01:42-34 All emotes in all servers you have access to become global. 01:42-58 Seems C.S is a Discord advertising executive now 01:43-08 You have sold Nitro to me, C.S 01:43-17 https://ramengo.fandom.com 01:43-17 What do you guys think about this? 01:43-49 I wonder if Discord remembers which server they're from 01:43-55 So it shows up for everyone 01:44-17 Looks like an advertisement wiki. 01:44-34 I finally figured it out 01:44-35 That's what I was thinking, 01:44-43 It's meant to be "blob cat angery" 01:44-51 Why is the order different from TDL? 01:44-52 What if that is an official wiki of RamenGo 01:44-52 But like, they're using things like and leaving comments like "cool", which isn't what spammers usually do. 01:44-53 Huh, Q. 01:45-25 Nope, I'm not. 01:47-52 Poked a VSTF member about it. 01:48-24 Poke a Helper instead. 01:48-31 Why? 01:48-36 Hamburger Helper 01:48-39 So where is :blobcatangery: from? 01:48-41 Just to see what happens. 01:48-45 No idea. 01:48-45 The one you used on CCR 01:48-57 The one in TDLD has whiskers 01:49-00 TKF needs results NOW, C.S 01:49-04 Sayuri used it on CCR. 01:49-04 And I stole it from there, added it to my private server with Aii, then moved it over to TDL and WW. 01:49-16 Not doin this fo' the funnys 01:49-17 What results. 01:49-30 (blobcatangery) 01:49-36 Oh this one has whiskers 01:49-41 Maybe we should make the names consistent 01:49-56 Aren't they all consistent! 01:51-30 (hmph) 01:51-32 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 01:51-44 Spongey (Hmph) 01:52-01 my christmas wish is for syde 65 to unblock my PMs 01:52-08 Original is :blobcatangery: 01:52-15 The one on TDLD is :blobangerycat: 01:52-24 Don't be a Grinch, C.S 01:52-24 Oh, rip. 01:52-28 Unblock 'er PMs 01:52-31 Seems I am watchin' something 01:52-35 It's not happening. 01:52-48 You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch 01:52-52 You've bothered me a bit recently. 01:53-07 shush 01:53-10 Poor, poor Spongey 01:53-12 ;( 01:53-17 Everything bothers you, CS65 01:53-42 She's right about that. 01:53-44 Like, 01:54-01 Sadly, 01:54-02 You're quick to block PMs, but then you tend to whine for months and hold grudges if someone blocks yours. 01:54-06 This will bother C.S 01:54-24 shh, TK 01:54-24 You're botherin' him 01:54-25 SophiePD i presume 01:54-37 Not everything bothers me. 01:54-53 Stop! 01:54-53 C.S has never done ANYTHING to you! ;( 01:55-05 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:55-09 Except for his mum 01:55-09 But saying things like "Everything bothers you, CS65" isn't making me feel sympathetic, nor does it make me feel like unblocking your PMs. 01:55-19 I mean, 01:55-25 She simply said the truth. 01:55-29 She didn't. 01:55-29 He means, 01:55-34 She simply said the truth 01:55-44 Remember, that I know myself better than everyone here. 01:55-45 C.Syde be fucken mad. 01:55-55 I know the things that don't bother me. 01:56-02 But also, outsiders can see views of you that you can't. 01:56-11 Sometimes people have a personal bias for themselves. 01:56-12 Yes, but not as much as I can. 01:56-23 Some people may think I am a big baddie but i don't 01:56-23 ! 01:56-43 CC chat is totally blank now! 01:56-49 (blobcatangery) 01:56-52 Rip 01:56-58 my tdl chat tab keeps crashing 01:56-59 Good (Blogcatangery) 01:57-07 (Blobcatangery) 01:57-13 Loud, the bottom line is that I blocked your PMs to prevent you spamming them. Now be patient and stop bugging me to unblock them. If you do that, then I may unblock them eventually. 01:57-39 Lmfaoooooo. 01:57-41 Take your own advice. 01:57-47 Lmfoooooo 01:57-50 It's more likely to happen if I have a reason to PM you. 01:57-53 Take ya own advice 01:57-54 :gold: 01:58-01 "Hey, can you get Doru to unblock my PMs?" 01:58-01 "I must find out why he blocked my PMs." 01:58-01 "Can you ask him why he did it?" 01:58-02 And so on. 01:58-11 Don't start, please. 01:58-13 Then why am I not blocked on discord, smh 01:58-25 Also I would appreciate it if you wouldn't reveal that in main. 01:58-38 Spongey gets blocked on discord* sad 01:58-38 CS65 got exposed! 01:58-47 There's a reason I say things in PM. 01:58-53 yeh 01:58-56 And I mean, 01:59-10 And he means, 01:59-33 An administrator blocking a chat regular's PMs for a one-time spamming as a joke is petty. 01:59-49 How's the f___ 02:00-02 And the meme dayed, anyway 02:00-09 Look, I will unblock them soon. On the condition that Loud promises not to spam them. Because I hate it. And it didn't happen once. It happened at least twice. 02:00-19 It happened once, wtf 02:00-27 Spamming is just advanced messaging 02:00-27 No, it happened twice. 02:00-30 I remember it. 02:00-37 ur mum, CS65 02:00-43 It wasn't advanced messaging. 02:00-44 Spamming is sentence enhancers 02:00-53 Please be serious here. 02:01-04 Am serious, C.S 02:01-11 Not. 02:01-17 Am :) 02:01-30 Take a seat, CS65 02:01-33 (hmph) 02:01-40 Sadly, 02:01-41 No Loud, I'm done with that. 02:01-48 Loud has never spammed my PMs. 02:01-49 Take a seat, C.S? 02:01-49 Why are you here tonight? 02:01-53 Me too, Qst 02:01-56 Bobby, no. 02:02-00 I barely do it to anyone, Mr. Stlijku 02:02-00 and I wouldn't mind that every once in a while :P 02:02-01 Wait no she did once 02:02-02 Do not ask me that. 02:02-08 I'm sick to death of it. 02:02-22 Then if it's done, why on earth block my PMs for it 02:02-25 Syde, can you fucking chill out. 02:02-30 ^ 02:02-39 Don't bother me please. I have something to ask Loud. 02:02-40 Undahstandable 02:02-54 Now, Loud. If I unblock your PMs, will you promise not to spam them? 02:03-04 yeh 02:03-08 Good. 02:03-10 This must never happen again. 02:03-19 TG, how late are you staying on tonight? 02:03-24 My lips are sealed 02:03-27 I have to leave now. o/ 02:03-30 because i put flew tape on them 02:03-33 \o 02:03-36 flex* 02:03-36 Head out, C.Syde65. 02:03-40 ~ C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 02:03-42 flew tape lol 02:03-54 What tapes, HNB 02:03-56 Whenever i need to keep a secret i put flew tape on my mouth 02:04-00 He headed out and then freaked it. 02:04-02 flex tape* 02:04-07 Damn 02:04-17 True, TKF 02:04-18 CS65 went to the penthouse and freaked it 02:04-38 BH ate breakfast then freaked it 02:04-52 yum yum 02:04-58 Pancakes 02:05-04 /me /me eating verb 02:05-19 yum yum do u want a bite bruh 02:05-29 /me /me leaving verb 02:05-33 \o 02:05-35 \o 02:05-39 what dude 02:05-43 huh 02:05-46 bye bruh 02:05-50 TG reply to korra bruh 02:05-54 so funny korrafanatic 02:05-59 TheKorraFanatic 02:05-59 This must never happen again. 02:05-59 TG, how late are you staying on tonight? 02:06-08 Omg i did not get the ping 02:06-14 And idk. 02:06-14 probably like to 1-ish 02:06-20 Damn. 02:06-22 C: 02:07-06 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 02:07-09 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:08-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:08-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:09-32 TG, omg. 02:09-39 omg whats up 02:09-42 You must stay up this late tomorrow too, omg. 02:09-46 omg i will try 02:09-59 Good, good. (heart) 02:10-11 <3 02:10-56 <3 02:11-15 yum yum pancakes 02:11-30 mmmm this pancake is good 02:11-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:11-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:11-45 maple syrup and butter yum 02:11-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:12-00 want a bite bruh 02:12-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:12-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:12-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:12-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:13-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:13-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:13-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:14-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:14-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:15-09 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 02:15-23 (heart) 02:15-31 omg get out akumi 02:16-03 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 02:16-04 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 02:16-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:17-07 Welcome, TKF 02:17-15 Don't call me that. 02:17-15 02:17-20 I'll block your PMs. (angry) 02:17-33 so funny tkf 02:19-15 (blobcatangery) 02:19-36 Yeah, fuck you. (ANGRY) 02:19-45 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:19-47 I'm blocking your PMs for infinite, don't bug me. 02:19-59 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 02:20-38 whyyyyyyyy 02:20-41 (angry) 02:21-02 i am so sad tkf 02:21-13 Want a bite of my pancake u silly bruh 02:21-18 Stop bugging me. (angry) 02:21-32 Take a seat, TKF :) 02:21-44 Don't fucking ask me that. 02:21-47 I'm sick to death of it. 02:24-39 petition for people to stop putting spoilers in youtube comments 02:24-59 Petition for TG to stop. (stop) 02:26-08 yh 02:26-11 *yeh 02:26-18 omg spoiler hannah baker died 02:26-28 I wonder, why did Spongey make TG do that earlier? 02:26-34 :C 02:26-35 What was the end goal? 02:26-38 and yeh 02:27-05 HEY spongey 02:27-05 Remember when AH said a similar thing hehehe 02:27-12 I do remember- 02:28-18 But why did you make TG do it! 02:28-31 Obv 02:29-01 OMG i think sexey is in that thing 02:29-04 And not really. 02:29-14 TG leaked, i assume? 02:29-19 Wtf, Akumi 02:29-26 huh 02:29-30 No. 02:29-33 I can read PMs. 02:29-36 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:29-39 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 02:29-43 noooo sob 02:30-39 are u mad korra fanatic 02:30-47 yeh im about to ban u 02:31-09 fucken mad 02:32-22 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 02:32-36 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 02:33-13 "akumi u sexey thing" 02:33-13 ---Cocopuff2018 2018 02:33-24 The quest continues~ 02:33-29 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 02:33-38 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 02:33-54 omg objectifiction 02:34-46 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 02:34-46 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 02:34-57 akumi is a sexey thing shes my sexey thing OMG 02:35-10 omg akumi is NOT an object 02:35-22 be quiet foid omg 02:35-35 omg 02:35-42 akoomi 02:35-49 whats up 02:36-29 Give me a color NOW 02:36-32 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 02:36-34 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 02:36-41 omg what color u want little gay guy 02:36-48 omg hey anyone like game of thrones her 02:36-49 e 02:37-09 I wish to posses the color of White u little gay guy 02:37-23 White is purity 02:38-16 not appropert OMG 02:38-18 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 02:38-27 omg 02:38-28 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 02:38-39 my tag on discord is amazing OMG 02:39-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:39-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:39-34 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 02:39-37 ~ TomatoMCR has joined the chat ~ 02:39-43 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 02:39-43 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:39-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:40-03 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:40-17 ~ TomatoMCR has left the chat ~ 02:40-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:40-26 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:40-36 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 02:40-50 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:40-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:40-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:41-06 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 02:41-09 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 02:41-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:41-16 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:41-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:41-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:41-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:41-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:41-41 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:41-49 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 02:41-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:41-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:41-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:41-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:42-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:42-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:42-06 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:42-31 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:42-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:42-56 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:43-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:43-08 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 02:43-09 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 02:43-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:43-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:43-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:43-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:43-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:43-21 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:43-51 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 02:43-53 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 02:44-11 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:44-15 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 02:44-38 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:44-41 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:44-41 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:44-41 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:44-41 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:44-51 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 02:45-06 I wanted to apologise for my shitty mood earlier. 02:45-09 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:45-28 But it seems like most of the users that were here before aren't here now. 02:45-45 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:45-50 Hey Q! O/ 02:46-04 o/ 02:46-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:46-29 It's fine, Syde. : p 02:46-31 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:46-32 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:46-43 I think I'll update the bot script now, YIS. 02:46-46 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:47-09 The weather here has been really muggy. Which isn't the most common in Summer time. I often expect more dry weather. 02:47-13 It's okay, Syde. We all get shitty attitudes at times. 02:47-13 02:47-13 And sure, Q. 02:47-56 Actually never mind 02:48-01 I'll wait till tomorrow 02:48-03 True. 02:48-45 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 02:49-15 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 02:49-44 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:49-52 Welcome, Spongeyvstheloudhouse. 02:50-01 (blobcatangery) 02:50-11 (blobcatangery) 02:50-20 I'm on mobile now and I noticed most scripts disappear after I refresh 02:50-21 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 02:50-28 Rip. 02:50-36 Huh? 02:50-38 Only the pings button remains and the kick block is gone too 02:50-39 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 02:50-42 ~ Qstlijku has been kicked by Qstlijku ~ 02:50-42 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 02:50-44 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:50-51 ~ Qstlijku has been kicked by Qstlijku ~ 02:50-53 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:50-57 Hmph 02:51-00 That works 02:51-01 Sadly, 02:51-15 I had to refresh to see all these new messages 02:51-29 I didn't see anything new since "discord tag is amazing" 02:51-41 Sounds like chat dayed for Spongey. 02:52-18 ... 02:52-20 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 02:52-23 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 02:52-30 /me /me sleeping verb 02:53-14 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 02:54-15 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:54-43 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 02:54-44 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 02:54-48 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 02:55-29 I will be here until you all sleep :) 02:55-36 Me too 02:56-02 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 02:56-40 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 02:56-43 Well I'm heading out now 02:56-45 \o 02:57-00 o/ 02:57-01 Bye, QS 02:57-46 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:57-51 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 02:58-26 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 02:58-27 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 02:59-31 brb 02:59-32 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 03:05-08 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 03:05-38 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 03:05-43 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 03:06-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:06-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:07-49 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 03:08-08 Merry Christmas, silly bruhs. 03:08-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:08-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:08-33 Welcome, Chase McFly. 03:08-40 Weclome, CMF 03:08-56 TKF gonna leave his childhood foreva. (cool) 03:08-58 Welcome, baseball hitter 03:09-03 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 03:09-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:09-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:09-17 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 03:09-26 omg its the silly bruh named TG 03:09-31 hmph 03:09-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:09-43 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 03:09-44 Head out, EarthlingnAkumi. (bye) 03:09-46 Leave! 03:09-46 tg gon' stay up late OMG 03:09-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:09-51 me too 03:09-52 Welcome, TG. 03:09-53 ;( 03:10-00 omg inerpropret 03:10-02 TG was here for a long time, TKF 03:10-05 TG OMG 03:10-08 who is ur favorite here 03:10-09 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 03:10-13 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 03:10-14 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 03:10-16 Obvi TKF. 03:10-17 Welcome, TheRogue12. 03:10-26 ping 03:10-36 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 03:10-39 That's the idea, sadly, and yet you ignore this!' 03:10-52 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 03:11-14 /me kisses everyone here 03:11-22 OMG my favorite is u korra 03:11-23 Wtf. 03:11-28 omg tg 03:11-28 on the chek, TKF 03:11-38 But i am a married man, Spongey 03:11-40 /me is kissed 03:11-48 ;-; 03:11-49 Sure, HNB 03:12-05 im married as well omg 03:12-05 OMG married to TG 03:12-06 Ew, SVTLH. 03:12-11 I'd rather kiss TG. :p 03:12-12 /me remembers subsubsubthat 3 minute long kiss from a few days ago 03:12-16 What is wrong with chek kisses omg 03:12-25 * TheRogue12 remembers that 3 minute long kiss from a few days ago 03:12-30 You idn;t specify that! 03:12-35 *Didn't 03:12-40 Yum yum pancakes 03:12-47 /me kisses everyone on the cheek 15 times 03:12-51 Wait, wtf, Chase. 03:12-54 >I'd rather kiss TG. 03:12-54 ping @Korra 03:12-59 omg tkf is married to so many gurls 03:13-01 Meme, TKF. 03:13-09 sure 03:13-10 tg leave tkf and marry me 03:13-20 omg 03:13-25 u there 03:13-31 omg bob u u asking to marry u little gay guy 03:13-44 omg i am not going to leave korra 03:14-00 omg he isn't legally an adult unril tomorrow 03:14-02 chase u little gay guy why u say that bruh 03:14-04 omg he is still a boy 03:14-09 wait OMG 03:14-12 omg no u bob 03:14-14 korra's birthday is tomorrow 03:14-31 korra will be a man like me and cmf tomorrow 03:14-39 Sadly,. 03:14-45 He is older than both of us cuh. 03:15-03 Welp, I have a new least favorite video game 03:15-05 cmf u and me are older we are both 20-99 years old u old geezer 03:15-18 /me sis 180971234 03:15-21 omg janaury is almost here 03:15-27 new vstf bruhs HEADING in then omg 03:15-30 2019 here we come bruhs 03:15-33 i am soo exicted omg 03:15-36 OMG 03:15-38 We're both 61 omg and TKF's even older, legit about to turn 81. 03:15-44 can't believe it's almost 2019 03:15-48 me either 03:15-55 it still feels like early 2018 03:15-55 Mess, however, is 91. 03:15-56 i am 64 i can mend fuses and stuffs 03:16-04 I am so ready for this horrible year to end. 03:16-13 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 03:16-13 Well, stressful. 03:16-22 it has been a shit year tbh 03:16-26 Nothin' is beatin' the monstosity of 2016. 03:16-37 i want to work on being nicer 03:16-44 2016 was GREAT 03:16-49 2019 will be betta 03:16-49 Tg, no omg. 03:16-51 2016 was ok 03:16-52 Sadly, 03:16-54 omg why 03:16-59 2015 was bs for me 03:17-00 That is all propagnda, Loud. 03:17-01 Do NOT change, omg. 03:17-01 you are already nice and good 03:17-01 Nothing about 2018 was bad because it was 2018 03:17-08 was there any good year akumi 03:17-09 2018 was over-all a good year for me. 03:17-15 We legit lost a thousand celebrities. 03:17-17 2018 was pretty 50/50 for me 03:17-25 I got over some really awful stuff so that was a bonus 03:17-33 so ig 2018 was pretty good for me 03:17-33 You cant expect 2019 to automatically be better 03:17-40 Not to brag, but I'm a bit proud of how much work I did for FANDOM this year. 03:17-40 Council stuff, CVN'ing, did a lot on CC, ESB, TDL, ConVol, etc. 03:17-41 well obviously im doing something wrong cos i lost a ton of friends this year 03:17-42 Me too, TR 03:17-50 i gained a good few ig too but 03:17-56 My brother went to college, didn't move back into my house until September, cat ran away for three days...\ 03:17-58 No good TV this year, sadly 03:17-58 Got outta MW in early 2018 03:18-04 Been a betta man eva since 03:18-17 doesnt mean ur doing anything wrong tg 03:18-27 u are perfect, imo 03:18-27 nice, kind, caring, funny, good friend omg 03:18-28 hmmmm 03:18-33 omg really 03:18-40 good frieand tkf * 03:18-42 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:18-47 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:18-48 2015 was one of the worst years of my life, 2016 was worse, 2017 was okay ig, and 2018 was pretty good 03:18-48 hi south 03:18-50 I cannot name any celebrities that died this year, sadly 03:18-55 After tonight TKF will be unallowed to be ina relationship with TG. :) 03:19-01 Marriage-wise. 03:19-04 I can name a famous person who died this year 03:19-12 yes really, tg 03:19-13 Other than George Ach Dubya Bush 03:19-32 Stephen Hawking, Stephen Hillenburg, retha Franklin, Jerry Van Dyke, Stan Lee, George Bush... 03:19-34 Weren't you, like, 9 in 2015 03:19-39 Stephen Hillenburg died this year ;-; 03:19-52 True. 03:19-52 wait what 03:19-56 He did. 03:19-57 Wtf Jerry Van Dyke the original choice for Giligan died 03:20-03 I think I got my dates mixed up 03:20-11 Never heard of the rest sadly, CMF 03:20-11 yeah that's right I got my dates mixed up 03:20-49 In 2015 I was 12, and some of it 13, though my puberty didn't start until late 2017. 03:20-53 2016 was very crappy for me, 2017 was okay ig and 2018 was a mixture of good and bad 03:21-04 In 2015 i was like __ years old 03:21-15 sin 2015 I was 10348701234 years old 03:21-20 why do we need to know about your puberty chase lmao 03:21-21 2018 was over-all a good year. 03:21-21 Most of the issues were due to my own stupidity. 03:21-25 ^ @TG 03:21-26 ^ 03:21-36 yeah overall 2018 was pretty good 03:21-38 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 03:21-45 Puberty's what sets me apart from the old CMF. 03:21-45 I presume CMF's voice was like Mickey Mouse before early 2018 03:21-51 I cursed myself with knowledge on 2018 03:21-53 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 03:22-06 on 2018 sure 03:22-11 everyone says 2016/17 were bad years but they were fucken awsome for me 03:22-14 ^ 03:22-35 I got scarred a lot thanks to myself in birth date to now 03:22-41 I mean, sure. 03:22-41 Pretty sure more people hate me now at the end of 2018 than at the beginning, but that's because I'm literally stupid. (rofl) 03:22-43 An orange cheeto witha aserious case of dementia became our leader and freaked the goverment! 03:22-45 Only late 17 was a bit dubious 03:22-51 hmmmm 03:22-57 in 2016 I think that was the year I moved 03:23-04 that is their fault korra omg 03:23-06 so yeah 2016 was crappy for me 03:23-08 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 03:23-12 they r missing out 03:23-26 like omg mendes used to be a good friend of mine and talk to me daily 03:23-29 Starting 2016, none of the shows I wanted renewed for new seasons were getting new seasons. 03:23-32 dang now I'm just looking back throughout my life 03:23-32 now i think he hates me and i don't know why omg 03:23-32 So you have been living in a three walled house for two years it seems, TR? 03:23-44 I think it's 2 or 3 yeah 03:23-49 oh wait 03:23-52 I moved in late 2015 03:23-56 Look, 03:24-09 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 03:24-11 omg i think mendes just doesnt do that anymore in general 03:24-29 MY, BF10, everyone else from that era etc used to be good friends with me 03:24-31 cuz i have never seen him like that, ever 03:24-34 2016 was really crappy for me, 2017 I can't remember so well, and 2018 was pretty horrible for the first half, but the next half of it were the best days of my life 03:24-37 But now they all hate me :) 03:24-41 idk omg 03:24-41 ever since he became crew he stopped talking to me 03:24-43 CMF is obsessed with puberty 03:24-43 omg 03:24-48 Sadly, 03:24-49 Like he got better friends or something, omg. 03:25-10 I did have to get irt artifically due to birth problems. 03:25-29 My voice sounds like Donald Fuck 03:25-32 Duck* 03:25-41 my voice changes like crazy 03:25-44 What are you talking about, Chase? 03:25-45 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 03:25-47 I suppose Bob quacks with every word? 03:25-50 one second it'll be really deep the next it'll be really squeaky 03:25-53 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 03:26-06 Loud said I was obsessed with puberty. 03:26-17 huh? 03:26-24 Yes't, McFly 03:26-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:26-47 Look, 03:26-53 ok its been 10:26 for at least 10 minutes now 03:26-54 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 03:27-04 CMF's voice sounds like Mickey Mouse while tkf sounds like Goofy 03:27-09 QuackI'm QuackBob quack quack quackbye. 03:27-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:27-18 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 03:27-24 "Donald Fuck" 03:27-31 That's how it is for most people your age, Rogue. 03:27-40 03:27-40 TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:27-40 7:27 03:27-40 TheKorraFanatic 03:27-40 That's how it is for most people your age, Rogue. 03:27-45 yeah seem so @Korra 03:27-47 The heck? 03:27-54 on a phone I sound like a 60 year old 03:28-12 a lot of the time people think it's my dad who is 62 03:28-18 yeh girl's voices change but subtle-y 03:28-18 oh also I didn't see Korra leave 03:28-23 Why is your dad 62 03:28-28 I personally sound a lot deeper now. 03:28-33 Then I was in early 17. 03:28-39 because he's oooold @Paul 03:28-40 my friends say i sound nasally over the phone 03:28-52 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 03:28-52 49 or summ is old af to have a kid 03:28-54 Well over the phone I sound really, really deep 03:29-11 My voice sounds slightly higher to me than to everyone else. 03:29-15 in videos my voice sounds like my friend Tynan 03:29-17 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 03:29-23 omg can we not talk about this 03:29-24 Show us yo vids, TR 03:29-25 thats normal, syde 03:29-29 omg one of these days a tg-tkf voice chat must happen 03:29-31 And like, 03:29-35 I hate the sound of my voice. 03:29-35 I am not showing you my vids 03:29-37 omg it must 03:29-39 I presume TR is a minecraft kid Youtuber?:) 03:29-42 why korra fanatic 03:29-42 no 03:29-45 @Paul 03:29-48 :) 03:29-48 To me, it sounds normal. 03:29-48 But on recordings and such, my voice sounds stupid. 03:29-50 I'm not allowed to have Youtube 03:29-55 yep same @Korra 03:29-59 Usual, TKF 03:30-02 Ohhh a bad boi 03:30-03 except my laptop mic is dieded so 03:30-12 whenever I hear them I think "wtf happened to my voice?" 03:30-18 To me my voice sound sidentical to how it did when I was 7, but that is not the case, to them I sound like some 14-year old 16-year old. 03:30-24 yeah my voice is really stupid i think 03:30-29 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 03:30-31 Sadly, 03:30-39 well my voice changes so much that I'm starting to wonder what my normal voice actually is 03:30-41 I speak with Russian accent irl 03:30-50 i am sure tg has a cute voice omg 03:30-51 idk what accent I have irl 03:30-52 like im pretty sure ill forever be cursed with an annoying minecraft 14 year old 03:30-57 voice 03:30-58 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 03:31-05 OMG 03:31-10 although ik someone who talks in an American accent when they get mad for some reason 03:31-11 You are a girl, could happen, TG. 03:31-19 I assume Loud's voice is deep? 03:31-22 My name is William Ivanov, sadly 03:31-25 Seems TG is forever cursed with an annoying Mimecraft 14-year-old. 03:31-26 *Minecraft 03:31-29 For a girl, true, CMF 03:31-41 sadly there aint no american accent 03:31-43 if I sounded like DAGames that would be cool, that is if it suited my appearance, which it doesn't 03:31-44 People say that I have a nice, albeit gravelly, sounding voice. 03:31-50 Meinkroft, TKF 03:31-53 Ego, CS65 03:32-02 I had this music teacher back in elemetary school, her voice was really deep. 03:32-10 ok 03:32-10 well I can mimic people's voices pretty well 03:32-12 idk i've never asked about how my voice sounds 03:32-21 I have a nasal twang. 03:32-22 My voice is deeper then Batman's 03:32-25 because my friends tend to over praise things 03:32-38 And I can do a perfect Dippy impression. 03:32-39 when I whisper I can mimic voice tones perfectly from time to time 03:32-43 My voice is so deep I am mute 03:33-01 i think im somewhat okay at mimicing voices 03:33-10 just not very deep ones 03:33-14 My voice is deep as Dippy's, just not British. 03:33-15 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 03:33-15 My high voice would send shivers down the spines of anyone 03:33-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:33-20 hmph 03:33-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:33-25 when I shout I can shout really loud 03:33-30 I know this kid who's puberphonic. 03:33-33 apparently went I talk I'm often shouting without knowing 03:33-42 me TOO omg 03:33-47 Wtf is a puberphonic 03:33-55 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 03:33-59 Look it up. 03:34-00 GTG. 03:34-02 bye 03:34-04 like my friends will be like "stfu ur so loud" 03:34-10 CMF freaked it 03:34-11 i probs get it from my mom 03:34-12 lol 03:34-12 stfu ur so loud akumi 03:34-14 hmpb 03:34-16 Farewell, Chase McFly. 03:34-17 I assume Loud is flattered? 03:34-21 **hmph 03:34-22 Make sure to find some str8 foids soon. 03:34-23 my brother was like "why do you always shout when you talk?" 03:34-35 Spongey is a married woman, CMF 03:34-41 because YOU are her husband 03:34-42 ! 03:34-45 eww 03:34-47 ! 03:34-51 Spongey's probs a single dude. 03:34-59 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 03:35-01 Shameful 03:35-02 Why is CMF so rude all of a sudden 03:35-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:35-07 wow 03:35-12 CMF is a big meanie 03:35-15 CMF freaked it 03:35-20 wow 03:35-38 omg korra lEft us 03:35-44 OMG 03:35-48 sad 03:35-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:36-01 fucken 03:36-06 Closed the tab by accident. 03:36-10 Good, good 03:36-11 ill never leave u tg omg 03:36-27 TKF, 03:36-32 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:36-32 I have a bunch of friends who are str8 foids 03:36-33 tg leave tkf and go with me me and u will do stuff together be big mods 03:36-38 /me sighs 03:36-46 Subhuman foids being discussed? 03:36-54 TG and I are already Big Mods together. 03:36-58 Welcome, South Ferry. 03:37-04 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 03:37-12 Diandre the Snowman, sold a hell lotta snow. He was livin' good until till he sold to an undercover popo 03:37-15 omg 03:37-31 do i look too cool do i look too cool 03:37-50 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 03:38-20 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 03:38-21 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 03:38-42 I suppose I will go to my favorite site, I___ls.is 03:39-04 Let us ban the word birthday for tomorrow. 03:39-10 No, TKF 03:39-11 OMG 12 o clock is taking too long 03:39-13 no 03:39-25 terrifying 03:39-35 tkf is probs only saying that because he knows i will be saying it all day 03:39-35 do i look too cool do i look too cool 03:39-38 I hope to see no Happy Birthday wishes tommorow. 03:39-39 on my bycicle 03:39-42 ooooh yeah 03:39-43 I would support a ban. 03:39-44 I just cannot wait to see DBH's birthday present. 03:39-46 Sadly, 03:39-47 I am excited. 03:39-50 He is needed. 03:40-00 His Christmas gifts were quite good. 03:40-00 (blobcatangery) 03:40-04 My birthday was March 5th and NO ONE said happy birthday to me 03:40-04 ! 03:40-09 Incorrect. 03:40-11 I did. 03:40-14 happy belated birthday 03:40-19 :) 03:40-27 Guess TKF is no one. :) 03:40-31 I wasn't on FANDOM on March 5th 03:40-45 im sorry i rule im sorry i rule tkf 03:40-49 (sick) 03:41-11 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 03:41-12 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 03:41-33 rocket man 03:41-42 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 03:42-01 i think tg is probs gay 03:42-08 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 03:42-18 do i look too cool do i look too cool 03:42-23 Rocket man lemme see your plans lemme smell ya hands nice gun powder brand 03:42-57 Rocket man sending his love rockets straight to japan 03:43-00 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 03:43-13 stealing anime at hand 03:43-21 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 03:43-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:43-48 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 03:43-51 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 03:43-57 hi ther everyone seems chat refreshed on mobile for no dam reason 03:44-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:44-21 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 03:44-22 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 03:44-52 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 03:45-44 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:45-50 omg it is almost 11 03:45-59 time is going by too slowly OMG 03:46-04 tg u sexey thing 03:46-07 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:46-08 yeh 03:46-15 tg u sexey thing come here omg 03:46-28 /me goes there 03:46-34 /me slaps u OMG 03:46-40 OMG 03:46-51 big baddie 03:46-53 :c 03:46-53 /me knocks u out 03:47-10 /me is out omg 03:47-16 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 03:47-37 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 03:47-58 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 03:48-23 Going now. Should be back soon! o/ 03:48-34 mercy main mercy main mercy main 03:48-38 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:48-39 o/ 03:48-42 bye \o 03:48-47 Farewell, C.Syde65. 03:49-03 ~ C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 03:49-24 https://path4change.fandom.com/?oldid=86 What do you bruhs think of this? 03:50-06 hm that one is tricky 03:50-12 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 03:50-16 Yeh. 03:50-37 i would just leave it for now 03:50-42 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 03:50-51 it could be a poorly-started wip page or something 03:50-57 or a synopsis pag 03:51-01 *page 03:51-08 ... 03:52-01 Okay. 03:52-01 Thanks. ^^ 03:52-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:53-21 np ^^ 03:54-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:55-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:55-30 hmmmm 03:56-17 So I recently learned what 123 Slaughter Me Street is and it looks like a bunch of Sesame Street character became possessed and developed nightmare forms at the same time 03:56-29 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:56-29 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:56-31 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:58-18 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:59-53 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 04:00-22 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 04:00-29 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 04:00-58 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:01-02 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:01-20 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 04:01-24 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 04:01-32 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:01-33 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:03-38 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 04:03-39 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 04:03-52 :) 04:04-09 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 04:04-35 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 04:05-05 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 04:05-14 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 04:05-44 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 04:05-48 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 04:06-40 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 04:06-54 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 04:07-24 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 04:07-28 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 04:07-58 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 04:08-11 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 04:08-41 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 04:08-46 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 04:09-16 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 04:09-28 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 04:09-58 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 04:10-00 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 04:10-30 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 04:10-33 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 04:11-03 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 04:11-05 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 04:11-35 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 04:11-45 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 04:12-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:12-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:12-53 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:12-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:13-07 Baseball hitters, 04:13-20 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 04:13-23 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:13-23 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:13-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:13-25 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:13-28 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:13-29 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 04:13-50 ... 04:13-58 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:13-59 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:14-15 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:14-26 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 04:14-45 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:14-46 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:14-47 bruhs 04:14-51 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 04:15-21 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 04:15-25 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 04:15-35 oohh who lives in a pineapple under the tree 04:15-41 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:15-44 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:15-55 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 04:15-58 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 04:16-14 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:16-15 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:16-23 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:16-26 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:16-26 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:16-29 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:16-56 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:16-56 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:17-08 spongerobert rectanglepants 04:17-11 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:17-13 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 04:17-14 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:17-24 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 04:17-30 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:18-01 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:18-02 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:18-17 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 04:18-24 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 04:18-54 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 04:18-57 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 04:19-27 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 04:19-32 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 04:19-47 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:19-53 oh 04:19-59 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:20-30 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:20-30 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:20-31 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 04:20-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:22-36 ... 04:22-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:22-50 u there bruhs 04:23-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:23-19 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 04:23-22 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:23-33 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 04:23-35 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 04:23-50 omg tdl is dead 04:23-52 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:23-53 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:30-27 OMG 30 more minutes 04:32-10 omg its dead 04:32-32 it is omg 04:32-51 omg it has felt like 5 minutes yet it has only been 1 04:36-00 Sadly, 04:36-09 I can easily stay up till 1 04:38-59 its not that i cant its just time is soo slow 04:40-36 i am truly glad. 04:40-42 got NO texts today, 04:40-54 did not need to deal w girls whining 04:41-00 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 04:41-05 o/ 04:41-29 wb syde!! 04:41-40 Welcome, C.Syde65. 04:48-33 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 04:50-04 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 04:50-16 omg 04:50-27 omg what 04:51-35 omg 9 minutes 04:51-46 well 9 minutes and 1 hour for u but 04:52-01 oh em gee 04:52-38 lol. 04:53-35 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 04:53-51 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 04:54-20 hi ther everyone discord keeps reloading every dam time i go to instagram and its fucken annoying 04:56-12 my phone may die before 1AM ;( 04:56-21 charge it? omg 04:56-44 omg but my charger is on the other side of the bed and i dont feel like moving omg 04:57-05 i will start charging when it gets down to 5 omg 05:00-19 OMG korra will check his dm NOW 05:01-40 i will check now omg got called away 05:01-49 omg 05:14-24 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 05:14-38 wb Chase! o/ 05:14-49 ME? 05:15-21 Hmph. 05:15-24 Dubious. 05:15-31 Welcome, Chase McFly. 05:15-46 Welcome, Dude Whose Birthday Is So Flippin' Close. 05:16-46 its actually already his bday where i live : p 05:16-49 hi there i just put a new chat theme refresh 05:16-50 true 05:16-55 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 05:16-57 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 05:17-09 omg it is so pretty 05:17-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:17-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:17-25 except it looks ugly with mobilechat 05:17-36 Like you. 05:19-35 :C 05:19-46 but u call me hot all the time omg 05:19-57 dont dox me omg 05:20-00 i do not know what to believe any more 05:20-09 omg that is not doxxing 05:20-21 OMG 05:20-21 it is 05:21-12 omg tg may be malicious hehehehe 05:22-00 OMG how 05:22-20 i am a nice innocent gorl oh em gee 05:22-37 omg because you doxxed tkf now i'll knock u out u silly bruh 05:22-49 OMG 05:23-39 TG, DM omg 05:23-45 help tg is bullying me 05:25-01 no omg 05:25-25 omg tg meme 05:26-06 omg i gtg soon bye bruhs 05:26-57 Ad for the last time, TKF, 05:27-02 Happy early birthday. 05:27-07 Thanks! 05:27-13 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:27-22 And it's so hilarious how MoH and I aged two years and you only aged one. :p 05:27-24 Fucken Propaganda background 05:27-43 We were good just b4 05:28-02 :) TKF. 05:28-15 No longer will I know the teen you! 05:28-33 /sendannouncement How old are you now has joined The Demon's Light. 05:28-36 Sure you won't 05:28-39 18 is still a teen. 05:29-04 hi everyone it seems i screamed furry alert on another chat 05:29-08 Not according to some tules, you will still be all-grown up to me, Mr. Sir Dr. Professor Fanatic. 05:29-24 Still a teen. 05:29-25 18. 05:29-32 Hmph! (hmph) 05:30-22 18:28:39 TheKorraFanatic: 18 is still a teen. 05:30-22 True. 05:30-29 True. 05:31-05 True 05:31-18 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 05:31-50 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 05:32-32 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 05:32-33 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 05:35-59 true 05:36-29 TG and I are in a true god chat right now. 05:36-29 akumi is sleepy 05:36-29 Tell me, 05:36-31 yeh 05:36-38 Why does TG even use a phone 05:36-39 ! 05:36-51 Sleepy __ are adorable. ; - ; 05:37-08 I can only assume __ = gurls 05:37-20 P****, tkf 05:37-39 Never said that. 05:38-15 Never said that you said that 05:39-04 hmph 05:42-44 OMG akumis phone is at 4% 05:43-15 charge it OMG 05:47-04 OMG ok 05:47-56 Go on a laptop 05:48-12 if ya don' 'ave a laptop steal one 05:48-46 and if you cant steal one go 'n go on a coputer 05:48-52 computer 05:52-11 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 05:52-33 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 05:53-06 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 05:53-28 me has a laptop 05:53-28 hi ;; 05:53-32 */me 05:53-37 crap 05:54-39 ;w; 05:54-47 what 05:54-55 omg what is korra doing 05:54-57 what is this nonsense 05:55-01 tg will u stay with me until 12 am omg 05:55-06 yes omg 05:55-10 and why arent you on discord OMG 05:55-10 05:55-21 I AM it is just in another window 05:56-33 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 05:57-18 omg 3 minutes korra 05:57-23 omg r u ready 05:57-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:57-27 u r not ready 05:57-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:57-43 yeh 05:58-31 omg 2 05:58-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:58-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:59-05 omg 1 05:59-12 new icon omg 05:59-30 it is not a gif 05:59-45 I couldn't download Wikia Nitro at all. ; - ; 06:00-01 DUDE HBD korra of KPOP land 06:00-06 hmpj 06:00-09 hmph 06:00-11 Huh. 06:00-13 Oh! 06:00-14 Thanks! ^^ 06:00-18 ^^ 06:00-24 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 06:00-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 06:01-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 06:01-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 06:01-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 06:01-56 Hmph. 06:03-09 hmph 06:03-48 i cannot believe it 06:04-38 i can OMG 06:04-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 06:04-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 06:04-57 u stayed up late for me omg 06:05-16 yes i did omg 06:05-46 omg 06:06-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 06:06-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 06:07-05 yeh 06:08-03 im going to fucken bed now 06:08-11 omg good night little gay guy 06:08-21 when u going to bed little gay girl 06:08-26 omg probs soon 06:08-30 omg 06:08-38 stay on this late tomorrow too 06:08-47 omg i will try 06:08-53 omg good 06:08-55 Good night. < 3 06:09-02 good night < 33 06:09-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has been kicked by TheKorraFanatic ~ 06:09-45 omg bruhs he is gone it is time to execute part two 06:15-18 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 06:16-07 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 06:18-21 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1582524?useskin=oasis yall gay and lesbien cry babbys shall reply on this omg 06:18-28 anyways akumi is going to bed 06:18-30 night 06:18-45 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has been kicked by EarthlingnAkumi ~ 06:29-26 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 06:31-27 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 06:40-19 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 06:58-02 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 06:58-03 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 06:58-05 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 06:58-33 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 07:05-45 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 07:06-25 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 07:43-48 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 07:48-53 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 07:52-26 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 08:17-48 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 08:17-53 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 12:01-27 ~ C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 13:04-35 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 13:04-46 Happy birthday, TKF. 13:04-59 Welcome, Chase McFly. 13:04-59 And thanks. 13:05-01 *Mr. Fanatic. 13:05-23 18 years is a spectacular age. 13:05-58 You are able to vote, as well as________. 13:06-24 ? 13:06-35 I don't want to be apropret. 13:06-43 *Inapropret 13:08-52 K. 13:09-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:09-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:10-59 And how long you been awake? 13:11-07 Since 7 AM. 13:12-28 Me too. 13:19-20 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 13:19-39 Korra. 13:19-46 Welcome, Endercat TM. 13:19-48 Happy Birthday! 13:19-56 I hate to see you turn 18. 13:19-58 Hey Endy! 13:20-03 Thanks. 13:20-03 And why? omg. 13:20-09 Hey Chasy! 13:20-16 It means that you will beclme 13:20-17 And why is this, Queen of Silly Bruhs? 13:20-25 become more serious. 13:20-33 Neva. 13:20-36 You will become yet another Syde. 13:20-51 Yee gads. 13:20-56 I don't think anyone could become another one of that. 13:20-58 That would be terrifying, Endy. 13:21-11 IKR, Chase. 13:21-23 I think so, Korrie. 13:21-32 You already seem so, old. 13:22-02 I'm not sure if I should give you a warning or not, as I'm not a bureacrat, maybe I'll ask Korra about it when he's on, but for now, just o please don't fo that again. 13:22-21 Huh. 13:22-26 Huh. 13:22-28 Syde thing. 13:22-47 Sometimes I wonder if Syde does it on purpose. 13:22-55 To show that he is older then most of us. 13:23-19 Maybe, Endy. 13:23-43 It's crazy how Syde has his own flat, he doesn't even go to a kind of school anymore. 13:23-44 Endercat TM is a 20 year old cat that lives in Fandom. 13:24-03 Seems Chasey is British. 13:24-05 Sadly, CS65 lives in a box. 13:24-08 You're 20? Hmph. 13:24-16 Korra is right, omg. 13:24-24 Sadly, flat was a quote from "Syde" 13:24-32 Lmao. 13:24-46 It annoys me how Syde just will burst the joke. 13:24-59 Like, make the obvious out of it. 13:25-04 Or that he will have to announce that he knows we're joking. 13:25-10 "I'm assuming this is a meme." 13:25-11 He is Captain Obvious, YIS. 13:25-12 "Memes, lol." 13:25-19 Yes. 13:25-27 Honestly, it breaks it for me. 13:25-45 Thankfully, Q ain't like that and catches onto the meme. 13:25-57 Memes, lol. 13:26-05 Have a Q on speed dial. 13:26-06 I rememba when I thought Q had no personality. 13:26-14 As I barely knew him. 13:26-19 Huh. 13:26-27 I thought he was always a serious user. 13:26-35 Like the type to be admin on CC. 13:26-40 Hmmm... 13:26-42 He had NONE in 2017. 13:26-47 Then he evolved in 2018. 13:26-55 This place broke him. 13:26-59 Lol. 13:27-06 I was on Fandom since 1997. 13:27-21 Hmph, Fandom was founded in 2004, sadly and was called Wikia. 13:27-32 Wikicities actually. 13:27-34 Then i was on Wikia since 2004. 13:27-46 Omg, Fandom is older then YouTube. 13:27-54 Became wikia in 2006 or 2007. 13:28-06 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 13:28-07 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 13:28-07 FANDOm appeared in 2016. 13:28-09 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 13:28-23 Huh. 13:28-31 Have a TKF on speed dial. 13:28-53 Have a CMF on speed dial. 13:29-04 Have an ECTM on speed dial. 13:29-09 I'm assuming you are memeing. 13:29-21 omg syde Stop it 13:29-31 What do you mean? 13:29-33 Can you just tell me what you mean? 13:29-46 Seems Endy was correct. :) 13:29-59 hey everyone it seems syde is being vary rude to me 13:30-09 omg what bruh 13:30-10 what 13:30-21 Can't believe Koa still exist after everything lmao. 13:30-22 lol. 13:30-31 omg syde 13:30-37 Seems Korra is laughing like Syde too! 13:30-43 omg omg 13:30-50 have a Syde on speed dial 13:31-00 Meming is getting addictive. 13:31-06 Sad. 13:31-29 People like Bob and Spongey have literally become walking members. 13:31-37 Memers* 13:32-03 Spongey has started to gradually develop her own individuality, however. 13:32-30 People like Q (on speed dial) and Mess have just caught on. 13:32-49 Others like TKF, EnA, ECTM just fucken meme. 13:33-00 Who is EnA>? 13:33-05 You mean TG? 13:33-08 :p 13:33-08 TG, my lovely bae, omg. 13:33-14 EarthlingnAkumi. 13:33-17 I had a dream about FANDOM last night, TG was in it. 13:33-18 =EnA 13:33-30 Why wasn't I in it, Korra? :C 13:33-36 Nope, EarthlingnAkumi=TG :) 13:33-39 Idk. 13:33-47 Was I in it u silly bruh? 13:33-48 No one likes me. 13:33-57 Not really, Chase. 13:33-59 Everyone likes you, Endy. 13:34-06 It's always about TG. 13:34-09 Hmph, Mr. Fanatic. :) 13:34-13 TG This, TG that. 13:34-30 TG become chat mod, then admin, then bureau, then staff. 13:34-34 Perhaps if TG was renamed TM, it could also apply to you. 13:34-36 Lmao. 13:34-50 Before you know it, Akumi runs Fandom. 13:35-03 Good. 13:35-10 Probs gonna be Akumidom. 13:35-17 I wonder if there is Staff that is bigger then Staff. 13:35-21 Like big Staff. 13:35-32 The big true god Staffer. 13:35-39 Probs. 13:35-42 Util. 13:35-46 Can promote and demote other Staff. 13:35-52 Yeh. 13:36-05 So they're the budcrates of staff? 13:36-12 It seems. 13:36-19 BertH is one, omg. 13:36-21 Sannse too. 13:36-22 I wonder if BertH will be promoted. 13:36-31 To Fandom master. 13:37-09 Seems ECTM is gonna drop out of college omg. 13:38-15 Korra 13:38-24 Endy. 13:38-39 Go to college 13:38-52 NO omg 13:39-27 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 13:39-29 I cannot wait for Korra to start college? 13:39-40 MoH still livin' in your house, TKF? 13:40-38 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 13:41-17 MoH shall forever live with TKF. 13:41-30 :o 13:42-36 omg chasey 13:45-27 korra 13:45-35 Endy. 13:45-39 anyone on 13:45-41 hello 13:45-45 u on 13:45-49 YEH 13:45-52 omg yay 13:45-55 lets talk 13:46-02 omg no 13:46-04 did u get coal for xmas 13:46-06 go be gay somewhere else OMG 13:46-18 Wtf. 13:46-24 i h8 u 13:46-27 fuck off korra 13:46-28 omg 13:46-37 little lesbien girl 13:46-48 hi everyone it seems that @COOL it being rude to me talking about my mother wich is vary rude it sees i am getting hated on here at discord 13:47-25 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 13:47-32 o/ 13:47-45 hi everyone it seems james joined deamon chat 13:47-52 Welcome, Jamesb1. 13:47-55 Since Korra is MIA, welcome Jamesb1. 13:47-58 Hey james. 13:48-05 >Since Korra is MIA 13:48-07 Welcome to Korra's All-Day Birthday Party! 13:48-07 >Welcomes before her. 13:48-23 Yeh, you welcome him when I was typing. 13:48-30 MIA? 13:48-30 Idiot. 13:48-41 Missing in Action, 007. 13:49-51 i see 13:50-04 did u call me an idiot ;-; 13:50-10 No not you, I mean Korra. 13:50-18 It seems Akumi is active in group DM. 13:50-21 ; - ; 13:50-28 what group dm omg 13:50-40 u probs have a lesbien and gay group DM lilttle babbies 13:50-45 ah 13:50-45 Lmao. 13:50-48 It's real nice. 13:50-51 But you're not in it. 13:51-07 so obviously telling the birthday boy an idiot is a nice thing to do 13:51-17 I've been called worse. 13:51-47 Or not, if you count someone flipping me off being worse. 13:52-01 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 13:52-01 OMG 13:52-02 ah 13:52-06 sad :( 13:52-07 welcome 13:52-12 Welcome, TG. 13:52-17 hi 13:52-22 Akumi! 13:52-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:52-28 (heart) 13:52-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:52-34 omg seems korra called the group DM a lesbien and cry babby dm 13:52-38 (heart) 13:52-43 TG. (heart) 13:52-51 korra is just jelly he is not ins. 13:52-53 i had a dreeam about fandom last night and u were in it omg 13:53-03 Korra hates me. :C 13:53-07 Welcome, EndernAkumi. 13:53-09 And I'm his side chick, wtf. 13:53-16 TKF. (heart) 13:54-10 07:53:20 Lady Furude has joined the chat 13:54-10 07:53:21 Cheers 13:54-10 07:53:35 finally I'm free~ 13:54-10 07:53:39 Hi Furude 13:54-10 07:53:43 hey 13:54-30 I AM in love with Kocka. (heart) 13:54-42 Someone actually said that on CCC. 13:55-53 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 13:56-03 Later, gonna grab breakfast brubs. 13:56-09 aight 13:56-29 Furude is he your boyfriend 13:56-31 aight 14:02-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:02-27 Korra Pm. 14:02-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:03-02 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 14:03-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:04-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:14-09 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 14:14-17 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 14:14-32 Welcome, FanaticBot 14:14-33 damn im lagging 14:14-46 Korra, DM. 14:14-53 Welcome, FaanticBot. 14:15-37 omg what fanaticbot of bot land 14:16-00 fanatic the gay bot 14:16-07 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 14:16-11 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 14:16-49 omg 14:17-02 is fanatic bot gay, korra 14:17-44 TKF should just go back to crying anime boys. :) 14:17-50 Wha 14:18-02 Change him to a koreaboo too, TKF 14:18-05 The bot 14:18-23 FanaticBot has agood pic. 14:18-28 Shold be TKF's pic. 14:18-49 No. 14:18-57 Meme, sadly. 14:18-59 FanaticBot is going to get a new profile picture eventually. 14:19-05 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 14:19-22 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 14:19-22 sad 14:20-13 Indeed indeed. 14:20-23 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 14:20-25 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 14:20-46 I wonder, 14:20-48 Where is Qst? 14:20-59 We were going to update the bot script. (blobcatangery) 14:21-04 ~ Popstar792 has left the chat ~ 14:21-06 https://claudiajs.com/assets/claudia-chatbot-menu.png omg look it is fanaticbot' 14:21-09 s new profile pic 14:21-29 cringe, akumi 14:21-35 lol 14:21-42 lol,* 14:21-43 heh 14:21-46 lol.** 14:21-50 omg u are only saying that because its relatable oh em gee 14:22-00 no omg the art is cringey 14:22-04 omg 14:22-23 ~ Demon General Lucifer has joined the chat ~ 14:22-31 shit me's phone is at 11% 14:22-32 hi issac 14:22-36 Hi akumi 14:22-41 charge it ender (blobcatangery) 14:22-43 who says me's phone 14:22-45 omg 14:22-47 Never. 14:22-48 I need it. 14:22-58 can't you use it on the charger? ;w; 14:23-06 Welcome, Demon General Lucifer. 14:23-21 Welcome, DGL. 14:23-41 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 14:23-48 omg hey ender 14:23-54 Please call me Luci 14:23-57 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 14:24-07 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 14:24-08 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 14:24-16 Welcome, DGL 14:24-49 Please. Call me Luci 14:24-55 Lucy. 14:25-00 Or that 14:25-19 omg akumi 14:25-26 i am going to reveal something 14:25-28 no you're not 14:26-27 (hmph) 14:26-42 Seems James has caught on. 14:26-44 Huh. 14:26-53 Leaaaaaaaave me aloooooooone. 14:27-01 what? 14:27-02 Huh. 14:27-08 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 14:27-13 sad 14:27-16 HUh. 14:27-20 ok i am thinking tdl is high 14:27-27 Same. 14:27-43 which is new because...? 14:27-44 :P 14:27-47 Same. 14:27-51 Head out, EarthlingnAkumi. (bye) 14:27-54 Leave! 14:27-59 no omg 14:28-10 OMG 14:28-19 Head out, EnA o/ 14:28-40 omg 14:28-46 My friend thought I never liked reading ;-; 14:29-36 James is broken. 14:29-50 Rip. 14:29-52 (dance) 14:30-03 He has started on the new TDL memes. ;) 14:30-05 (dance) 14:30-08 Come, Qstlijku. 14:30-09 sad 14:30-10 Let us work on the bot. 14:30-13 tragic 14:30-15 !!summon Q 14:30-25 : o 14:30-28 We need a summon command. 14:30-32 (dance) 14:30-36 omg tkf reads a song of ice and firee 14:30-40 ~ Demon General Lucifer has left the chat ~ 14:30-43 wait 14:30-43 nope 14:30-45 he reads anime BOOKS 14:30-54 you're right! 14:30-59 but what would it do? : p 14:31-14 Go like "I cannot summon this user"!. 14:31-20 or 14:31-24 No, wait. 14:31-25 !!summon TKF 14:31-36 "I cannot summon this user, I'm not a magic bot." 14:31-49 start a timer, and when the user entered, say You were summoned 2 hours ago 14:31-57 !!summon TheKorraFanatic2. 14:32-19 TheKorraFanatic2 was a good bruh. 14:33-12 Yeh. 14:33-29 The bot should be like "knock knock let the username in" 14:33-29 Korra, join Moviebox. 14:33-29 Anyone want to come to my test wiki? 14:33-34 sure omg 14:33-35 Yeh. 14:33-43 I would omg pick me pick me 14:34-06 Korra, pick me!!!!. 14:35-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:36-17 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 14:36-28 mememememememememeemem 14:36-28 o/ 14:36-33 wwaaa he gon 14:36-44 Welcome, Mr. Stlijku 14:37-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:37-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:38-02 o/ 14:38-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:39-37 omg what if korra becomes ccc mod today 14:39-56 wonder if that would be a dream come true 14:40-00 or a nightmare 14:40-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:40-23 anyone on 14:40-57 hi i am on 14:41-07 im on, but making something 14:42-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:42-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:42-56 wth 14:43-23 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 14:43-28 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 14:44-12 question for the chat: what is ur favorite colour 14:44-19 yellow 14:45-34 blu 14:46-02 woo woo for blue 14:46-08 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 14:46-11 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 14:46-52 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 14:47-18 !test 14:47-48 qstlijku, what is ur favourite colour 14:47-58 blue 14:48-14 woo woo, more for blue 14:48-19 lol 14:51-43 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 14:51-48 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 14:56-32 Blue, hm. 14:57-12 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 14:57-13 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 14:57-22 blue 4 ever 14:57-35 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 14:57-37 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 14:57-52 i believe thekorrafanatics favorite colour is blue, right? 14:59-41 Imlike green better. :p 15:01-56 ;-; 15:05-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:05-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:06-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:06-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:08-31 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 15:09-08 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 15:09-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:09-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:09-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:09-13 it means like, before something happens 15:09-20 like something you know is probably going to happen 15:09-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:13-17 hehehe 15:14-36 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 15:14-49 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 15:14-53 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 15:15-18 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 15:16-59 Let's have a discussion. 15:17-45 Bout what/ 15:17-48 *? 15:17-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:18-00 korra 15:18-07 what is ur favourite colour 15:18-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:19-24 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 15:20-15 u 15:20-20 What's it like being TG? 15:20-32 crazee 15:20-45 omg someone is saying owo in my pm unironically 15:21-00 omg 15:21-01 who 15:21-07 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 15:21-09 omg someone from vocaloid wiki 15:21-21 Hmph. 15:21-25 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 15:21-29 it is probs tokina 15:21-40 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 15:21-51 no omg 15:21-57 tokina never dms me omg 15:22-12 i sent her an invite to CCD once and she didn't even reply, rip 15:22-22 oh em gee 15:23-10 oh wait, actually, she DMed me once 15:23-11 God, we've become so stupid since we've met Koa. 15:23-14 it was about a troll though 15:23-16 indeed we have 15:23-22 We must combat this. 15:23-26 And not say omg for the rest of the day. 15:23-35 Okay 15:23-38 i will try :C 15:23-44 Me too. :c 15:24-21 omg is a filtired word 15:24-31 STop 15:24-34 u just said it 15:24-50 ^ 15:24-50 Don't use "u" either! 15:25-03 okay 15:25-07 *you just said it 15:25-12 tokina is not a colour 15:25-17 ? 15:25-37 korra 15:25-37 what is ur favourite colour 15:25-37 3:21 15:25-37 EarthlingnAkumi 15:25-37 omg someone from vocaloid wiki 15:25-37 3:21 15:25-37 Chase McFly 15:25-37 Hmph. 15:25-37 3:21 15:25-37 TheKorraFanatic 15:25-37 it is probs tokina 15:26-07 (blobcatangery) 15:26-35 (angrycatlikething) 15:27-04 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 15:27-13 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 15:27-25 lol 15:28-33 plz answer my question mr fanatic 15:28-39 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 15:28-41 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 15:29-33 Blue. 15:30-00 Blue wins! 15:30-06 :p 15:30-35 Happy birthday, dear Korra. May all of your birthday wishes come true. May the love and happiness you share, with others, return to you tenfold.May good bless you and may you be successful. 15:30-59 Tell me, who said this? 15:31-02 CCM 15:31-08 my name is james, and today is not my birthday :P 15:32-00 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 15:32-00 ~ CutieGPie has joined the chat ~ 15:32-15 Welcome, CutieGPie. 15:32-19 hi 15:32-22 Welcome, CutieGPie. 15:32-27 hiii 15:34-18 I truly hope staff does JS review today. 15:34-19 *Staff 15:34-41 Welcome, qt3.14 15:35-03 ~ Demon General Lucifer has joined the chat ~ 15:35-03 i remember cutiegpie but i am unsure who it is 15:35-12 I was summoned? 15:35-22 Welcome, Demon General Lucifer. 15:35-25 Just who summoned you? 15:35-30 GPie 15:35-59 ~ Demon General Lucifer has left the chat ~ 15:36-01 ~ Demon General Lucifer has joined the chat ~ 15:37-10 ~ Demon General Lucifer has left the chat ~ 15:37-36 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 15:37-55 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 15:38-36 ~ CutieGPie has left the chat ~ 15:40-22 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 15:40-24 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 15:40-37 hey everyone spam akumi's pms with "owo" 15:40-43 no 15:41-35 ok 15:43-33 9:41 15:43-33 CosmicSour - Nigella 15:43-33 It's Kwanzaa here 15:43-33 Kwanzaa is a holiday dedicated to the blacks 15:43-39 Lmfao. 15:43-52 lmao 15:44-07 that is FUNNy 15:45-15 To me it is TKF's birthday, however. 15:45-30 OmG tkf is BlaCK 15:45-40 to me it is boxing day 15:46-05 ~ CutieGPie has joined the chat ~ 15:49-04 hi 15:50-13 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 15:50-14 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 15:50-47 omg omg 15:50-49 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 15:50-53 261 missed messages on Discord 15:50-57 From a DM I didn't know existed 15:51-15 ah the new one 15:51-17 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 15:51-18 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 15:51-29 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 15:51-37 new onw? 15:52-00 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 15:52-02 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 15:52-38 Hmm 15:55-41 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 15:56-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:56-52 hmph 15:56-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:57-46 ~ Demon General Lucifer has joined the chat ~ 15:58-09 Stop it. 15:58-09 Not in the mood for your usual BS today. 15:58-18 @Loud 15:58-40 My god. 15:58-46 Never knew you had it in you, Q. 15:59-57 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 15:59-58 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 16:00-10 Seems Q is also growing up mentally while Jorra is growing up physically. 16:00-24 Wtf. 16:00-29 demon?\ 16:00-35 Meme. 16:00-46 What 16:00-51 hi 16:00-56 Hi 16:01-03 That was frankly horrible in CCC. 16:01-04 seems everything is a goddamn meme with chase 16:01-07 But I'd expect nothing less. 16:01-16 I'm sorry, James. 16:02-04 nah its ok, its ur thing, meming is a meme, and umm, ill shush now :P 16:03-44 She's going to be a good girl~ 16:03-52 see this weird girl is me 16:04-28 who 16:04-32 sad 16:05-33 ~ CutieGPie has left the chat ~ 16:06-46 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 16:07-04 Korra what happened in CCC? 16:07-10 Send me screenshots omg 16:07-12 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 16:07-31 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 16:07-47 Earth to TKF! 16:08-03 Have a Spongey on speed dial. 16:09-28 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 16:10-01 oof sorry 16:10-03 that is my fauly 16:10-07 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 16:10-11 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 16:10-16 wait fuck 16:10-22 seems tdl bamboozled me 16:10-24 Lol 16:10-38 i was replying to what Q said earlier about the dm 16:10-42 Since Korra is MIA... 16:10-46 ? 16:10-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:10-48 Welcome, EarthlingnAkumi. 16:10-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:11-07 Now, give me back my banana. 16:11-13 Yeah, TDL is mad bruhs. 16:11-15 omg check the dm ender 16:11-22 omg sure 16:11-35 I spammed in Spongey's cry baby cry pm. 16:12-06 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 16:12-08 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 16:12-10 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 16:12-16 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 16:12-47 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 16:13-05 Welcome, ECTM 16:13-08 I see NO pms 16:15-39 Omg 16:15-41 It seems it is live. 16:28-10 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 16:28-10 !test 16:28-11 Really. 16:28-11 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 16:29-12 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 16:29-38 fanaticbot is a dum dum 16:29-39 !party 16:29-43 Yes, he is. 16:30-47 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 16:30-50 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 16:30-55 Seems TG got warned on Moviebox omg. 16:31-09 omg that is because everyone was ignoring me so i started screaming in cap 16:31-10 *caps 16:31-19 I was busy. 16:31-44 Akumi, be a good mod and do not disrespect your subjects. ;0 16:31-45 :) 16:31-55 ender check PM omg 16:32-03 Moviebox ain't fucken load for me. 16:32-03 Just a blank white screen. 16:32-20 oh rip 16:32-38 TheKorraFanatic is a silly bruh. 16:32-38 TheKorraFanatic has been beaned by Big Mod omg 16:32-47 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 16:33-01 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 16:33-39 Korra? 16:34-05 !test 16:34-11 Work, fucken bot. 16:34-21 OMG koa memes 16:35-41 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 16:39-21 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 16:41-41 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 16:42-49 Wb James. 16:43-03 anyone on 16:43-10 no u 16:43-12 o/ 16:43-29 omg my friend invited me to play mc omg 16:43-35 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 16:44-00 omg 16:44-01 omg no we have business to do 16:44-05 omg do you mean minecraft omg 16:44-42 omg 16:45-14 ~ NetflixRocksHulu has joined the chat ~ 16:45-25 hi guys 16:45-37 Ffs- 16:45-38 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 16:45-43 Welcome, NetflixRocksHulu. 16:45-47 Frick frick shoot bunt. 16:46-03 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 16:46-06 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 16:46-10 Welcome, ChoipStixxs. 16:46-11 omg so chase can reference that but i cant reference the meme of millie bobby brown at the airport 16:46-28 Who? 16:46-49 Is anyone busy? 16:46-58 Yeah, all of us. 16:47-00 yeh 16:48-15 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 16:48-20 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 16:48-49 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 16:49-01 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 16:49-04 ~ CutieGPie has joined the chat ~ 16:49-11 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 16:49-22 ~ Demon General Lucifer has joined the chat ~ 16:49-36 Can yall help me with a project? 16:49-45 Hulu is better 16:49-59 No, sadly 16:50-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:50-28 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 16:50-32 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 16:50-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:50-32 I was starting a streaming service in 2019 called Young TV. 16:50-39 Sure 16:50-47 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 16:50-51 Sure what? 16:50-51 16:50-57 ur mum 16:51-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:51-06 your childish 16:51-10 ^ 16:51-14 It's you're not your 16:51-14 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 16:51-14 *you're 16:51-22 omg hehehe] 16:51-25 You have advertised that to death, NetflixRocks. Please stop. 16:51-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:51-42 Sometimes people don't take these things seriously, NRH 16:52-01 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 16:52-20 ~ Demon General Lucifer has left the chat ~ 16:52-31 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 16:52-43 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 16:52-51 Welcome, SF 16:53-07 But more, much more than this, I did it my way. 16:53-14 Sure, House. 16:53-36 I am from the other side, SF 16:53-37 Welcome, South Ferry. 16:53-40 And what is the oda side 16:53-56 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 16:53-56 SF. 16:54-01 Do I have you on Discord? 16:54-07 Sure. 16:54-12 Ok. 16:54-14 They say that time's supposed to heal ya 16:54-20 Are you on Discrod? 16:54-21 Discord* 16:54-24 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 16:54-39 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 16:55-06 /sendannouncement TheKorraFanatic is an ADULT AND still on TDL has joined The Demon's Light. 16:55-13 Goijlng there now 16:55-17 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 16:55-19 So is CS65 16:55-22 :) 16:55-53 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 16:55-53 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 16:55-53 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 16:56-29 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 16:57-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:58-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:59-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:59-37 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 16:59-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:59-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:00-02 ~ NetflixRocksHulu has left the chat ~ 17:00-42 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 17:01-00 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 17:01-07 (blobcatangry) 17:01-12 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 17:01-13 (blobcatangery) 17:01-14 Welcome, Qstlijku. 17:01-21 Never seen Roxas before 17:01-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:01-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:02-09 Test. 17:02-25 Pass. 17:02-36 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 17:02-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:02-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:02-53 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 17:02-53 (blobcatangry) 17:03-07 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 17:03-07 rip 17:03-24 (damn) 17:03-28 (kendrick) 17:03-30 I've never seen them on CCC before, but we know each other on Slack. 17:03-33 Wtf. 17:03-52 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 17:03-55 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 17:04-01 I added ([[]]blobcatangry) 17:04-03 But it's not showing up big 17:04-05 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 17:04-12 (blobcatangry) 17:04-16 (blobcatangery) 17:04-17 (blobcatangery) 17:04-38 (bloccatangry) 17:04-48 (blobcatangry) 17:05-05 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:05-07 Do they show up big for you? 17:05-16 GTG 17:05-16 Yes. 17:05-25 bye \o 17:05-26 BUt judt here, not Moviebox :p 17:06-00 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 17:06-11 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 17:06-12 ~ Demon General Lucifer has joined the chat ~ 17:06-28 Chase! 17:08-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:08-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:08-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:09-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:09-40 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:09-42 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:09-42 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:09-42 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:09-42 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:09-42 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:09-42 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:09-42 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:09-42 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:09-42 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:09-46 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 17:09-47 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 17:09-47 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 17:10-17 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 17:10-27 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 17:11-17 !test 17:11-45 !pass 17:12-08 The revision is live now and I've hard refreshed FanaticBot several times. (therp) 17:12-12 Hmph. 17:17-43 ~ Demon General Lucifer has left the chat ~ 17:17-47 ~ CutieGPie has left the chat ~ 17:17-49 ~ CutieGPie has joined the chat ~ 17:18-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:18-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:19-11 idk why the bot isn't working 17:19-22 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 17:19-24 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 17:19-29 Maybe it's cache, Idk. 17:19-43 Well it didn't work for mine either 17:19-53 Like when we updated the filter, it took about a day to work. 17:19-54 (therp) 17:20-05 Oh 17:20-29 But it works with the console on your wiki? 17:20-36 Yep. 17:21-30 Wait you can't do chat.css can you? 17:21-51 Huh. 17:23-24 Can you do that? 17:23-55 What do you mean 17:24-09 Does chat.css work? 17:25-17 Generally, yes. 17:25-22 ok 17:25-26 Just wasn't sure if it was valid 17:25-41 Ah. 17:26-03 Test 17:26-15 Pass. 17:26-53 Pass. 17:29-05 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 17:29-08 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 17:30-14 @Korra https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1582524#12 you're a lucky boi 17:30-17 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 17:30-28 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 17:30-48 He invaded that too. 17:31-09 That dude prolly likes you. 17:32-43 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 17:32-57 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 17:33-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:33-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:33-27 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 17:33-29 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 17:33-48 /me sobs 17:33-50 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 17:33-57 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 17:34-06 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 17:34-09 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 17:34-14 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 17:34-48 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 17:35-55 ~ CutieGPie has left the chat ~ 17:35-56 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 17:36-01 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 17:36-09 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 17:36-20 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 17:36-31 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 17:36-32 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 17:37-07 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 17:37-38 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 17:37-39 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 17:38-06 ~ Anonminati has joined the chat ~ 17:38-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:38-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:39-14 ~ Anonminati has left the chat ~ 17:40-53 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 17:41-15 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 17:41-23 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 17:41-24 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 17:41-47 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 17:43-23 Koa is being so annoying on CCC. 17:44-02 Yep 17:44-37 Now he's being annoying elsewhere 17:44-49 hi there q can u repeat this answer to my question over and over while i link the same two pages over and over agine 17:44-57 lol 17:46-28 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:47-26 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 17:47-26 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 17:49-30 omg 17:49-30 i am mad 17:49-36 Welcome, TG. 17:49-38 wb Akumi 17:50-09 2019 coming up soon, bruhs 17:50-57 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:50-58 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:50-58 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:50-58 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:50-58 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:50-58 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:50-58 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:50-58 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:50-58 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:51-15 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:51-17 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:51-28 hi omg 17:53-52 https://killerbean.wikia.com/?diff=4141 Check this out. 17:53-54 Stupid a. 17:53-57 *af 17:54-14 2019 comin any moment 17:55-04 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 17:55-13 Hmph. 17:55-22 Hey WilliamToPaul can you block my PMs for a minute? 18:00-34 Never mind 18:00-34 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 18:00-36 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 18:00-37 \o 18:00-58 !test 18:00-59 !pass 18:01-03 !party 18:01-04 You say a party? C'mon, let's party! (dance) 18:01-08 (blobcatangry) 18:01-21 !summon Ur mum 18:01-22 :C 18:01-25 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 18:01-27 !party 18:01-28 You say a party? C'mon, let's party! (dance) 18:01-32 (hmph) 18:11-33 I'm bored. ; - ; 18:12-09 oof ; - ; 18:12-16 anything you want to do in particular? 18:12-27 Idk. 18:16-19 ; -; 18:23-18 '-' 18:23-41 Lenin 18:23-49 Boredd. 18:24-06 Lets discuss Jenin 18:24-09 Jenin* 18:24-16 Lenin* damn 18:24-43 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 18:24-55 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 18:25-26 ~ Hidashi Koujihara has joined the chat ~ 18:25-33 Jeez 18:25-35 Lenin was a good man 18:25-43 Welcome, Hidashi Koujihara. 18:25-45 Met him at the pub 18:26-02 This is the only special chat that isnt dead 18:26-13 oof 18:26-17 This is dead. 18:27-09 Well at least theres actually people here 18:27-16 XD 18:27-30 not the case for the others tho' 18:27-33 !party 18:27-35 You say a party? C'mon, let's party! (dance) 18:27-53 Give us the child for 8 years and it will be a Bolshevik forever 18:27-59 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 18:28-00 -_- 18:28-26 This guy isnt thinking of kidnapping is he...? 18:28-29 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 18:28-31 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 18:28-37 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 18:29-05 Cuz he certainly sounds like it 18:29-05 No amount of political freedom will satisfy the hungry masses 18:29-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:29-09 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 18:29-11 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 18:29-11 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 18:29-12 . . . 18:29-12 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 18:29-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:29-30 thats some dark stuff 18:29-42 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 18:29-43 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 18:29-48 what 18:29-49 Literature must become party literature. Down with unpartisan litterateurs! Down with the superman of literature! Literature must become a part of the general cause of the proletariat 18:30-01 Pretty sure he is literally just saying a quote, Hidashi. 18:30-13 Obv ^ 18:31-39 O 18:31-49 Well its still wierd 18:34-58 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 18:35-07 And just like that, chat died 18:35-11 -_- 18:35-13 Yep. 18:35-20 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 18:35-24 Chat has been dead all day : p 18:35-41 Not really. 18:35-46 Was active earlier, with 6+ users. 18:35-47 Let us discuss anime 18:35-49 So- 18:35-49 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 18:35-52 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 18:36-25 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 18:36-49 I presume Hidashi is an anime superfan :) 18:36-51 Oh ur weeb too 18:36-54 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 18:36-56 Welp 18:37-26 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 18:37-40 I WAS born in japan, but i was raised in the crappy US 18:37-56 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 18:37-58 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 18:39-09 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 18:39-39 US is golden just because we nuked ya doesn't mean we are crappy :) 18:39-39 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 18:39-39 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 18:40-05 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 18:40-20 Not crappy bc of that, although that is one factor 18:40-23 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 18:40-38 Crappy bc i wanna go baaaaaack 18:40-53 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 18:40-54 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 18:41-04 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 18:41-07 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 18:41-37 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 18:41-38 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 18:41-39 Let it be known the UK is the western version of Japan 18:41-39 Jeez 18:41-43 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 18:41-52 Thats racsist 18:42-10 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 18:42-15 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 18:42-20 Wtf- 18:42-23 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 18:42-24 I am exhausted. 18:42-35 "That's racist". 18:42-35 Wtf. 18:42-37 Welcome, Endercat TM. 18:42-50 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 18:42-51 IT IS 18:42-52 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 18:43-03 How is that racist? 18:43-05 Notreally. 18:43-07 *Not really 18:43-08 How 18:43-11 Notreally. 18:43-12 More like over-sensitive. 18:43-12 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 18:43-21 @Hadashi 18:43-26 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 18:43-41 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 18:43-43 "America is the Western version of Japan" Okay, that's comparing two cultures together. 18:43-43 "RACIST" Pretty much a meme. 18:43-48 You guys arent sensitive enough 18:43-54 Lmao. 18:43-57 Wait, he said UK, not US. 18:44-02 Korra isn't sensitive enough. 18:44-03 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 18:44-13 Its a meme to you, white boi 18:44-25 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 18:44-33 "white boi" 18:44-35 LMAO. 18:44-45 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 18:44-48 Not 18:44-50 Funnu 18:44-55 It is. 18:44-56 Name how it was racist. 18:45-02 Funny* 18:45-04 Calls someone a white boi. 18:45-09 This guy is gold. 18:45-15 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 18:45-16 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 18:45-18 I mean, 18:45-18 Both Japan and the UK are islands just off of a continent that once had empires 18:45-18 Actually 18:45-20 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 18:45-22 Im tan 18:45-27 Exactly. Calls someone else a "white boi", but says comparing two cultures is racist? 18:45-56 Same @Hidashi. 18:46-06 It was payback for being insensitive 18:46-14 LMAO. 18:46-15 How can you call someone a white boi if east Asians themselves have the same skin color anyway 18:46-25 How is comparing 2 cultures insensitive? 18:46-29 No, I think you're just causing drama to cause drama. 18:46-42 Like you've literally been asked how it was offensive and you replied with "white boi." 18:46-45 Sounds like a thing TKF would do. 18:46-47 Nah 18:47-10 In the east we call it caucasian, not white 18:47-24 Caucasian would be more accurate. 18:47-33 Since Asians and Latinos can be white. 18:47-55 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 18:48-03 Caucasian and white are interchangeable imo 18:48-04 True 18:48-20 And its like ghat bc of americans thinking they can make themselves comfortable in our country and breeding with us 18:48-49 Uh... 18:48-56 Seems Hidashi celebrates Shinto or summ 18:48-56 Can you not 18:48-56 People just turn out white. 18:50-40 Greeeaaat. . .this ruins my reputation here, doesnt it. . .? 18:51-04 . . . 18:51-11 Don't worry. 18:51-13 I've done worse. 18:51-24 Ur...sure? 18:51-33 Didn't ruin anything. 18:51-59 I have done worse. 18:52-02 Pretty sure saying something like that makes me look bad 18:52-06 Not really. 18:52-10 I think you're fine : p 18:52-17 Phew 18:52-27 Good to hear 18:52-30 Homies, 18:53-15 u there 18:53-22 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 18:53-24 Ehyup 18:53-28 yeh 18:53-28 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 18:53-30 bob u n 18:53-31 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 18:53-32 on* 18:53-38 yeh bruh 18:53-41 Oh jeez 18:53-42 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 18:53-51 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 18:53-53 Billybob :P 18:54-03 Had to say it 18:54-10 bruhs 18:54-17 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 18:54-37 Sooo 18:54-39 So let me introduce to you 18:54-44 the one and only billy shears 18:54-47 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 18:54-58 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 18:55-09 We didnt even slightly talk about anime back there XD 18:55-20 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 18:55-35 i call that an OOF 18:55-36 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 18:55-51 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 18:56-02 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 18:56-10 (sadparrot) 18:56-30 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 18:56-43 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 18:56-52 Sooo...new topic or do we try again? 18:57-04 Anime. 18:57-06 Love it. 18:57-10 WOOOO 18:57-11 Sadly, 18:57-13 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 18:57-14 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 18:57-31 and guys 18:57-41 I hope to learn German and Italian and Japanese and Arabic and Hungarian 18:57-44 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 18:57-50 Same. 18:58-09 Minus the Italian, Japanese, Arabic and Hungarian part. 18:58-12 I hope to learn Spanish, French, and Urdu. 18:58-12 But I never will. 18:58-15 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 18:58-18 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 18:58-25 (sadparrot) dont leave meh like that agaaaaiiiiin! (sadparrot) 18:59-58 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 18:59-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:59-58 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 19:00-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:00-04 Je parle le francais 19:00-11 Je suis une patate avec de la sauce 19:00-12 No... 19:00-14 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 19:00-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:00-43 Any of u get that? Something about...sauce? 19:00-45 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 19:00-46 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 19:01-08 Idfknooooooow XD 19:01-52 As a White-Black-Asian-Hispanic-N. American-Hindi, 19:01-52 I must learn new languages 19:01-53 (sadparrot) 19:02-18 I said "I am a potato with sauce". 19:02-25 Guys quit leaving me behing like thaaaaat 19:02-48 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:02-59 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 19:02-59 Dead 19:02-59 Oh i got the sauce part right 19:03-00 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:03-00 Phew 19:03-00 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:03-00 Btw 19:03-06 South 19:03-22 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 19:03-22 What anime is gif avatar from? 19:03-32 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 19:03-35 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 19:03-35 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 19:03-51 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 19:03-58 Ive been meaning to ask but never got around to it 19:03-58 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 19:04-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:04-22 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 19:04-23 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 19:04-27 (sadparrot) YOU GUUUUUUUUYS (sadparrot) 19:04-41 :O 19:04-41 cmooooon 19:04-43 goteem 19:04-46 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 19:04-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:04-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:05-03 Quit doing thaaaaat 19:05-16 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 19:05-17 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 19:05-19 His icon is from Love, Chunibyo, & Other Delusions. 19:05-20 #SilenceKills 19:06-26 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 19:06-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:06-51 Wow this chat's rules rlly are mostly limiters arent they? 19:07-00 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 19:07-01 XD 19:07-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:07-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:07-38 My internet keeps dying, rip. 19:08-03 (sadparrot) cmoooooooooon stop leaving meh (sadparrot) 19:08-05 dont let it day at 2PM 19:08-30 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 19:08-36 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 19:09-03 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 19:09-04 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 19:09-06 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 19:09-08 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 19:09-14 (sadparrot) you guys are so meeeaaan, leaving me alone (sadparrot) 19:09-25 Holy crap 19:09-39 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 19:09-40 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 19:09-57 I sound like one of those immature clingy anime characters 19:10-11 Welp its official 19:10-24 Im a degenerate idiot 19:10-37 I KNEW IT 19:10-47 o/ 19:10-49 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 19:10-52 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 19:10-55 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 19:11-19 Lmfao. 19:11-21 you guys are leaving me alone on purpose to see what i'll do >:C 19:11-25 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 19:11-26 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 19:12-00 Not really, but it is a bit funny. (therp) 19:12-04 Nah, I'm actually busy atm 19:12-27 ~ Hidashi Koujihara has left the chat ~ 19:12-34 ~ Hidashi Koujihara has joined the chat ~ 19:12-57 hey tg bb omg 19:13-05 (sadparrot) not funnyyyyyy TKFFFF (sadparrot) 19:13-34 TTKFF actually has a deep meaning 19:13-50 hey bae omg 19:13-55 TheKorraFanatic, ik 19:14-00 hey bae omg 19:14-09 i think tg is the new TTKFF. 19:14-19 omg really 19:14-19 19:14-30 TTKFF is TKF himself 19:14-31 yeh will u date me OMG 19:14-36 @Tg 19:14-38 -_- dont get religous on me, im a nontheological 19:14-43 YES omg 19:14-51 . . . 19:14-58 omg were dating now 19:15-01 yes 19:15-09 No one got religious 19:15-10 lest I be laggin 19:15-20 OMG akumi got asked out 19:15-23 hey @thekorrafanatic are we memeing or are we acually dating 19:15-26 by a mean boy 19:15-27 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 19:15-52 im about turn into one of those anime characters who recognize the main as the perv he rlly is. . . 19:16-11 KORRAAAAA 19:16-16 we are acually dating 19:16-21 omg yeh 19:16-22 And all this time I thought I was the main character but it seems TKF is (therp) 19:16-24 omg am i the main character of tdl 19:16-30 /me grabs Korra by the ears 19:16-35 omg 19:16-37 HE:P 19:16-39 *HELP 19:16-52 Dont do anything wierd you hear me 19:16-53 omg akumi is hungry but people keep dming her asking for help and asking her questions 19:16-59 GOTIT??? 19:17-05 yes sir yes 19:17-18 /me lets go 19:17-22 Good 19:17-34 Dont get into trouble 19:17-42 Now then... 19:17-53 omg akumi is going to go make lunch before she days 19:18-05 /me puts Korra's head under his ar 19:18-12 Arm* 19:18-26 /me nuggies Korra 19:19-07 Now tell me, when'd you get to be such a little playboy, eeehhh??? 19:19-44 Cmooon, spill 19:19-44 Huh! 19:19-50 I was AFK, man. 19:19-56 I ain't do shit, it ain't me. 19:19-57 Idrc 19:20-06 im soory 19:20-22 /me lets go 19:20-27 Dude 19:20-45 No apologies neccessary buuut... 19:21-37 ... 19:21-37 Nvm 19:21-37 Ok 19:21-47 Now im worried you'll do something wierd 19:22-00 omg i was bullied and attacked and tg of hot land just say by and watched 19:22-03 Instead of Korra 19:22-16 omg no i was making food 19:22-44 omg dont bully korra of kpop land 19:22-50 Lol 19:22-58 I was being funny 19:23-08 welp trying to be 19:23-14 XD 19:23-17 omg 19:23-27 Ummm Korra 19:23-33 Question 19:23-38 Yeah? 19:24-07 What is with you and omg? Some kind of joke or something? 19:24-08 It was a fake mustache 19:24-20 Yeah, lol. 19:24-26 Lol 19:24-52 And paul 19:25-16 Idk what you were talking about and idwk 19:26-23 (sadparrot) GUUUUYS(and girl) you left me alone agaaaiiin (sadparrot) 19:26-35 Did you just assume my gender 19:26-40 Ummm 19:26-52 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 19:26-59 Welp both ur names were male sooo. . . 19:26-59 o/ 19:27-05 \o 19:27-15 Sadly, 19:27-15 I am male 19:27-18 I guess i did 19:27-59 Oh, well at least i wasnt wro-wait...SADLY?! 19:28-47 omg akumi is going to eat so brb 19:28-51 Welcome, C.Syde65. 19:28-54 You guys(and girl) rlly freak me out sometimes, uk that? 19:29-10 We are legit doing nothin'. 19:29-47 Thats what i expected to hear from you 19:30-05 I cant be the only one freaked out 19:30-13 Jeez 19:30-33 What is freaking you out, though? 19:30-55 It feels like Rosario + Vampire all over again 19:31-38 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:31-43 You guys think ur perfectly normal and im the only one freaked out 19:31-58 And just what is freaking you out? 19:32-01 Welcome, South Ferry. 19:32-08 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 19:32-39 Nothing...absolutely......nothing...�� 19:34-01 Idk if u can see that emoji ln the end or not but fyi its a face looking to the side with an annoyed look 19:34-16 I can see it. 19:34-43 Oh so the xbox emoji worked here? 19:34-44 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 19:35-06 Yj. 19:35-08 *Ye. 19:35-17 I guess.ccc doesnt support them then and this place does 19:35-36 Perhaps. 19:35-41 /me sobs 19:36-16 What's the matter (idrk if its good to ask or not) 19:38-03 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 19:38-04 http://37.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mcokwyvSMh1r4wklno1_400.gif 19:38-15 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 19:38-26 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 19:39-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:39-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:39-45 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 19:40-54 ~ Hidashi Koujihara has joined the chat ~ 19:41-17 Snyde, why did you post that...? 19:41-55 Same to you paul/william, that gif was freaky 19:42-56 (sadparrot) CMOOOOOON, #silence kills (sadparrot) 19:43-01 (xbox) 19:43-04 . . . 19:43-11 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 19:43-15 yup im on xbox one s 19:43-41 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 19:43-42 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 19:44-52 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 19:44-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:44-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:44-54 (sadparrot) you guys are meeeaaan, Korra ik ur on watching this, get on or i'll nuggie ur fake afk head (sadparrot) 19:45-23 I'll give you to the count of five. . . 19:45-34 Baseball hitters, 19:45-36 omg 19:45-36 i am here 19:45-38 one... 19:45-42 Two... 19:45-46 Three... 19:45-47 You know the more you say "Korra ik ur watchingthis" the less likely he is to respond 19:45-49 he replied omg 19:45-54 stop bullying korra of hot land 19:46-01 Four... 19:46-17 FIVE! 19:46-19 hello i am william of americaland 19:46-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:46-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:46-39 /me grabs Korra and nuggies him 19:46-43 Grrrrrrr 19:46-56 omg HELP 19:47-04 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 19:47-05 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 19:47-09 /me lets go 19:47-14 /me knocks hidashi out 19:47-29 Took your sweet time-oh, hey stars 19:47-35 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 19:47-47 /me flops on the ground 19:48-09 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 19:48-16 /me sobs 19:48-36 why u cryign little gay guy 19:48-43 {Telepathically}: Cmoooon he deserved iiiit 19:49-15 bc big bad earth is mean to me ;( 19:49-38 {Telepathically}: Some body wake me up dangit! 19:50-21 {Telepathically}: EEEEYYYY 19:50-34 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 19:50-37 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 19:50-40 hmph 19:51-07 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 19:51-08 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 19:51-26 big0/big_big0 19:51-32 {Telepathically}: Ermmmm...i wont nuggie him again, how does that sound? 19:51-35 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 19:52-28 {Telepathically}: CMOOON, thats the best offer i gooot... 19:52-41 Just bring 'em back. 19:52-44 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 19:52-44 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 19:52-49 {Telepathically}: Woooo 19:53-22 {Telepathically}: Oh and Korra 19:53-42 {Telepathically}: I got a good look at ur avatar 19:53-45 Dude 19:54-04 /me has woken 19:54-13 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 19:54-19 I am truly glad my icon woke u. 19:54-41 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 19:54-43 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 19:54-54 You have a wierd interest in female pf-thats not what i meeeaaant 19:55-04 Cmoooooon 19:55-11 what 19:55-36 You just had to turn that against me, didnt you -_- 19:55-44 yeh bruh 19:55-46 I am bored 19:55-53 -_- 19:56-10 So the lech knows his stuff? 19:56-44 Hehehe. . .well you're not the only one! 19:56-54 silly bruh 19:57-26 Lechs, 19:58-05 Afk guys (and girls 19:58-28 Half sister is visiting 19:58-29 C.S is male sadly 19:58-36 Huh? 19:58-42 Ik that 19:58-51 I am male sadly 19:58-58 EA is female 19:59-12 you said and girls 19:59-22 Oof did i? 19:59-30 Yup i did 19:59-42 Aight afk 20:00-00 fairest of wells, m8 20:00-15 lol. 20:03-21 Phew got away 20:03-38 Katari is crazy sometimes 20:04-00 Today is one of those times�� 20:04-14 !party 20:04-15 You say a party? C'mon, let's party! (dance) 20:04-19 LOL 20:04-49 u put a party function in ur bot?! Oml yaaaas 20:04-55 My existence is useless atm 20:04-59 !party 20:05-01 You say a party? C'mon, let's party! (dance) 20:05-05 Lol 20:05-41 Any other functions this otherwise useless bot has? 20:05-49 !test 20:05-50 !pass 20:05-57 Nah bruh 20:06-01 !test 20:06-02 !pass 20:06-16 !Party 20:06-18 dude 20:06-23 what dude 20:06-26 hey 20:06-27 hi 20:06-29 fanaticbot 20:06-31 Oof 20:06-40 !party 20:06-45 dude u there 20:06-58 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 20:08-08 !test 20:08-12 !pass 20:08-19 :o 20:08-23 !party 20:08-25 You say a party? C'mon, let's party! (dance) 20:08-53 (dance) 20:08-57 Lol 20:10-25 (sadparrot) CMOOOOON, quit iiiiiiit (sadparrot) 20:10-38 Coooome baaaaaaack 20:10-45 (sadparrot) (sadparrot) 20:10-45 what the fuck dude 20:11-10 #SilenceKills 20:11-11 omg 4 hours hehe 20:11-28 until what 20:11-37 omg u will find out little gay guy 20:11-53 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 20:11-55 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 20:12-02 �� 20:12-37 Wait oml ur gf called you gay�� 20:12-51 (clapping) 20:13-04 omg 20:13-14 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 20:13-22 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 20:13-23 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 20:13-25 (Akumi) 20:13-28 Lol 20:13-33 I found EA 20:13-41 (Akumi) 20:13-45 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 20:13-53 Its akumi 20:14-16 (Akumi 20:14-20 (akumi) 20:14-28 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 20:14-29 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 20:14-30 (sadparrot) cmoooon, at least fake laugh... (sadparrot) 20:14-35 haha 20:14-46 There she gets it 20:16-13 (Zombie) woah dis emoji be edgymcgee 20:16-49 woah no appropriatemongappropriate where are the pants 20:17-01 . . .? 20:17-28 tf are you yapping about? 20:18-01 ~ Hidashi Koujihara has left the chat ~ 20:18-24 ~ Hidashi Koujihara has joined the chat ~ 20:19-44 ~ Hidashi Koujihara has left the chat ~ 20:19-57 ~ Hidashi Koujihara has joined the chat ~ 20:20-11 (sadparrot) (sadparrot) 20:20-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:20-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:21-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:21-11 (sadparrot) i am lonelyyy, i am so lonely, all on my ooowwwooooooowwwwwnnn (sadparrot) 20:21-18 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 20:21-25 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 20:21-45 ok 20:22-04 (quoting some crappy american's 90's song) 20:22-14 XD 20:22-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:22-24 Sadly, 20:22-32 I am depressed for some reason 20:22-39 (sadparrot) (sadparrot) 20:22-49 Welcome, TKF 20:22-54 Birthday boi 20:22-59 Maybe the song was too depressing... 20:23-46 I gotta car fo christmas 20:23-47 Laptop 20:23-50 but then it got stolen 20:23-54 because 20:24-00 I got a tiny hp laptop 20:24-04 donald trump came to my house and stole it 20:24-10 -_- 20:24-30 Tell me, 20:24-35 What did he do that is EVIL 20:24-35 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 20:24-53 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 20:25-00 (translation) Taxes too much on it, and it was seized by the govt. 20:25-10 he stole my car 20:25-11 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 20:25-13 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 20:25-14 Nvm 20:25-27 Hes literal in this one 20:25-32 On* 20:26-13 I thought it was his way of saying the govt seized it bc he couldnt pay taxes 20:26-40 But i guess not 20:26-49 Afk rq 20:29-23 Back. . .and you arent even trying to revive chat 20:29-40 (sadparrot) you guys are meeeaaan (sadparrot) 20:30-17 (crying) 20:30-40 Stop with your fishy memes 20:30-49 ~ Hidashi Koujihara has left the chat ~ 20:30-54 ~ Hidashi Koujihara has joined the chat ~ 20:31-12 -_o memes? 20:31-47 ~ Hidashi Koujihara has left the chat ~ 20:33-30 The ones who will stay here are: TheKrebsFanatic, Spongdl,...FegelSyde 20:33-31 ~ Hidashi Koujihara has joined the chat ~ 20:34-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:34-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:36-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:36-28 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 20:36-29 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 20:36-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:37-05 ~ Hidashi Koujihara has left the chat ~ 20:37-17 Remember that time CS65 was sad 20:37-25 and said "OG i fell like crap" 20:37-31 No? 20:37-33 ~ Hidashi Koujihara has joined the chat ~ 20:37-35 ~ FanaticBot has left the chat ~ 20:38-48 ~ Hidashi Koujihara has left the chat ~ 20:38-50 ~ Hidashi Koujihara has joined the chat ~ 20:39-46 HNB remembers it 20:39-48 ~ Hidashi Koujihara has left the chat ~ 20:41-08 ~ Hidashi Koujihara has joined the chat ~ 20:41-37 ~ Hidashi Koujihara has left the chat ~ 20:41-43 ~ Hidashi Koujihara has joined the chat ~ 20:41-55 spongvsloudhouse 20:42-27 ~ Hidashi Koujihara has left the chat ~ 20:43-04 thekorafanatic 20:43-16 TheKrebsFanatic 20:44-22 2:40 20:44-22 Cocopuff2018 20:44-22 no spongvsloudhouse EWW 20:44-42 When was this, TKF 20:45-16 Just 5 minutes ago on MHR. 20:45-31 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 20:51-21 ~ Hidashi Koujihara has joined the chat ~ 20:52-01 ~ Hidashi Koujihara has left the chat ~ 20:55-48 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 20:58-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:59-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:03-21 ~ Hidashi Koujihara has joined the chat ~ 21:04-02 ~ Hidashi Koujihara has left the chat ~ 21:08-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:13-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:16-23 ~ Hidashi Koujihara has joined the chat ~ 21:16-26 ~ Hidashi Koujihara has left the chat ~ 21:16-28 ~ Hidashi Koujihara has joined the chat ~ 21:16-38 Craaap 21:16-51 2G network suuucks 21:17-26 It keeps causing doorspam 21:18-23 Rip 21:18-32 Ikr 21:18-32 you're not massively doorspamming though so its fine 21:18-57 I waana go to 5G, but Kiyo won't lemmeeeee 21:19-30 He won't gimme da password to the 5G network 21:20-32 Im glad its not too bad �� 21:21-30 So then 21:21-33 Uhhh 21:21-46 New topic, maybe 21:21-54 dogs 21:21-56 i like dogs 21:22-01 Lol oof 21:22-12 Im a cat person XD 21:22-42 ~ Hidashi Koujihara has left the chat ~ 21:22-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:22-51 ~ Hidashi Koujihara has joined the chat ~ 21:22-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:22-57 Still 21:23-18 Great Danes. Your opinion on them? 21:24-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:24-01 I think their size is ridiculous 21:24-12 eh 21:24-15 they are still cute 21:24-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:24-26 Makes certain other animals seem small 21:25-16 10:22:12 Hidashi Koujihara: Im a cat person XD 21:25-16 Same. 21:25-53 Actually, my g-grandmother has a golden retreiver thats the same size as smaller great danes 21:25-54 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:26-28 ~ Hidashi Koujihara has left the chat ~ 21:26-41 ~ Hidashi Koujihara has joined the chat ~ 21:26-57 And thats cool 21:27-26 ~ CutieGPie has joined the chat ~ 21:27-35 ~ Hidashi Koujihara has left the chat ~ 21:27-49 ~ Hidashi Koujihara has joined the chat ~ 21:28-18 ~ Hidashi Koujihara has left the chat ~ 21:28-31 ~ Hidashi Koujihara has joined the chat ~ 21:28-37 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 21:28-39 My ice block is smoking. 21:28-45 Chase! o/ 21:29-00 Hey silly bruhs! 21:29-01 ~ Hidashi Koujihara has left the chat ~ 21:29-04 https://moviehouserock2018.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1717 21:29-11 TKF, your mom finished your cake yet? 21:30-53 hey asians 21:30-57 Koa's latest meme. 21:31-03 u all asians 21:31-40 ~ CutieGPie has left the chat ~ 21:32-11 Seems everyone's leaving. 21:33-17 Currently speaking to Koa using his memes. 21:33-22 My god. 21:33-47 Come to moviebox chat NOW. 21:33-58 Lmao. 21:34-05 who u telling to come little gay guy 21:34-31 the guy who said moh is a body part of korra omg 21:36-36 omg no 21:36-40 dont come to moviebox omg omg 21:36-57 yes bb 21:36-58 ~ Max-champ has joined the chat ~ 21:37-03 Welcome, Max-champ. 21:37-06 yo merry xmas everyone 21:37-15 Have a Koagoatboy on speed-dial, I guess. 21:37-21 Hey Max. 21:37-30 yo fly merry xmas 21:37-52 That was yesterday. 21:38-07 i think chase is gay for max 21:38-18 Welcome, Maxwell. 21:38-30 tnks today its still xmas seccond xmas day ^^ 21:38-40 What the crap Korra 21:40-43 On the first day of Christmas DMan gave to me, lag inside my chat. 21:41-06 ~ Max-champ has joined the chat ~ 21:42-22 Hmph. 21:44-45 bruhs 21:45-15 omg what bruh 21:45-23 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:45-31 Hey, dude. 21:45-46 !party 21:45-46 You say a party? C'mon, let's party! (dance) 21:45-48 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:45-58 Yay! 21:46-04 Behold TDLChatBot 3.0. 21:46-09 Unless that is Syde pulling a prank? 21:46-17 !test 21:46-17 !pass 21:46-18 Nope. 21:46-25 This is TDLChatBot 3.0. 21:46-32 !party 21:46-32 You say a party? C'mon, let's party! (dance) 21:46-35 Sadly, 21:46-38 It is Syde's Bot. 21:46-47 !party 21:46-47 You say a party? C'mon, let's party! (dance) 21:46-50 !test 21:46-51 !pass 21:46-53 It's both. 21:46-55 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 21:46-57 !seen South Ferry 21:47-04 Obvi Syde. 21:47-05 Not yet, bruhs. 21:47-09 !emotebomb 21:47-10 kk 21:47-11 This is only 3.0, not advanced enough yet. 21:47-27 No emotebomb SF. 21:47-43 I don't know why the heck I made emotebomb. 21:48-10 Please give other commands that you like added. 21:48-17 omg triple chats silly bruhs 21:48-20 Right now, Q and I aren't good enough at JS to install !seen and !tell commands. 21:48-41 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:48-58 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:49-32 Just add a command for important links, such as rulez, rp, manual of style. 21:49-46 And if plausible just add a commeand that encloses a word in brackets. 21:49-51 Allowin to link a page 21:50-14 My, my, Korra. 21:50-21 Seems you're marrying Hearth. 21:50-29 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:50-41 Rules, RP, manual of Style is possible. 21:50-45 Last one isn't, yet. 21:50-55 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:51-35 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:52-29 TG silly bruh PM. 21:52-40 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:53-10 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:53-24 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:53-47 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 21:54-07 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:54-25 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:54-39 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 21:54-46 Hey Alex. 21:54-52 o/ 21:54-58 yo alex 21:55-04 !seen Q and Korra being good enough at JS to install a seen command 21:55-05 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:55-27 Welcome, Alex.sapre. 21:55-28 Hmph! 21:55-39 Korra, congrats on your wedding. 21:55-50 Huh. 21:55-58 o/ 21:56-20 You are marrying HearthRaven! 21:56-27 lmao. 21:58-00 or is he tho 21:58-29 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:58-43 North! o/ 21:58-50 east o/ 21:59-13 weast o/ 22:00-15 ~ Hidashi Koujihara has joined the chat ~ 22:00-17 Weast? What kind of compass are you reading, lad? 22:00-18 ~ Hidashi Koujihara has left the chat ~ 22:00-19 ~ Hidashi Koujihara has joined the chat ~ 22:00-37 South, when you said add an RP command, what exactly did you mean? 22:00-46 Just link to the RP guidelines 22:00-47 hey you got the reference 22:00-49 ~ Hidashi Koujihara has left the chat ~ 22:01-47 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 22:03-27 Brb brubs 22:07-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:09-39 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 22:09-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:09-55 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:10-12 HEY everyone 22:10-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:10-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:11-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:11-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:11-51 TDLChatBot 4.0 being worked on, hoping to make it a big change though. 22:11-51 Few new commands as mentioned above and hopefully installing !seen and !tell. 22:12-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:14-35 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 22:14-37 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 22:15-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:16-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:17-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:17-37 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 22:17-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:18-31 !seen Spongey 22:18-38 Hmph 22:19-20 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 22:19-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:19-51 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 22:20-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:20-04 o/ 22:20-39 Hey Q! O/ 22:20-46 Welcome, Mr. Stlijku 22:21-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:21-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:21-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:22-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:22-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:22-16 Hmph. 22:22-21 Throwing an error. (therp) 22:23-03 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 22:23-09 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 22:23-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:23-14 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 22:23-15 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 22:23-24 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 22:23-27 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 22:23-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:23-36 (blobcatangery) 22:23-37 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 22:23-42 (blobcatangery) 22:24-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:24-45 (blobcatangery) 22:27-31 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 22:27-55 Welcome, ECTM 22:28-00 (blobcatangery) 22:28-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:28-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:29-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:29-52 Welcome back, TKF 22:30-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:31-06 Seems even CCCrew is meming. 22:31-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:32-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:32-45 i feel bored 22:33-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:34-01 ccc is a meme himself 22:34-21 Korra 22:34-24 I am annoyed 22:34-42 Whoever did the Endcat chat replacement, that isn't funny. I can't kick myself. 22:34-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:34-48 Well I gotta go for now 22:34-50 I'll be back later :P 22:34-51 \o 22:34-56 or are you q XD 22:34-59 Ok. 22:35-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:35-47 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 22:36-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:36-27 \o 22:36-46 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 22:36-47 Tell me, TKF, 22:36-53 omg beaned already 22:36-59 What is Qstlijku to u? 22:37-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:37-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:38-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:38-50 ~ Max-champ has left the chat ~ 22:38-52 ~ Max-champ has joined the chat ~ 22:39-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:39-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:40-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:40-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:45-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:48-06 korra ignores you sponge 22:48-16 Huh? 22:48-32 huh? 22:48-48 Huh? 22:49-22 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 22:50-10 huh 22:50-28 huh 22:50-44 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 22:51-12 HMph. 22:52-48 hey everyone apparently korra is a bi 22:52-52 He came out in my DM 22:52-56 omg what 22:52-57 No, I'm not. 22:53-00 i knew it 22:53-07 Doesn't count. As it's not public. 22:53-14 Seems Korra's being you Syde. 22:53-32 What doesn't count, Syde? 22:54-02 Lmao, Vega talked in caps on CC and crew ain't doing shit. 22:57-34 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 22:59-18 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 23:00-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:00-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:00-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:02-54 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 23:05-13 RIP Endy. 23:11-58 wook wook 23:12-59 You know what I wish 23:13-15 Chocolate would stop being so dang delicious. 23:13-44 but then my comfort food would be gone 23:13-45 zip 23:13-49 zoom 23:14-00 I'm average weight because of chocolate. :p 23:14-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:14-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:14-46 omg if chocolate is not delicious then things like chocolate cake or my favorite chocolate ice cream wouldn't be good 23:15-04 just dont eat it to mutch XD 23:15-16 and go to the gym 23:15-16 \ 23:15-41 I will make a New Years' resolution to not eat chcolate unless it's a holiday or someone brought it to share. 23:16-00 TG, 23:16-04 just go to the gym and become a buff monster XD 23:16-10 Lol. 23:16-28 oof 23:17-24 Welcome, TKF 23:17-33 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 23:17-35 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 23:17-59 how are u tg-bb 23:18-15 omg i am well babe what about u 23:18-52 i am okay 23:19-07 why u speaking like this korra little gay guy 23:19-16 good 23:20-37 becaus korra wants more girlfriends XD 23:20-55 XD 23:21-10 omg i am dating SANNSE 23:21-20 because sannse is a bi 23:21-40 is she a admin of fandom 23:21-47 yeh 23:21-57 why isnt she like old XD 23:22-16 lmao. 23:22-19 I think shes in her 30s or something 23:22-24 Did Sannse even say that? 23:22-29 Idk 23:22-33 I'm just assuming 23:22-39 Via her pictures 23:22-49 She's like 40-50s. 23:22-50 I was actually referring to Max's comment. 23:22-52 Though some people age better/worse than others 23:22-52 Also no, I distinctly remember her telling me that she was in her 40's. 23:22-56 Oh 23:23-02 omg omg 23:23-11 VSTF about to swing the ban hammer on Koa. 23:23-13 Well she revealed it in CCC. 23:23-13 she was 35 wen i first met her i think 23:23-18 5 years ago XD 23:23-30 Sannse is 2 OLD for FANDOM 23:23-50 And I was like "She's only one year older than my mother. I always imagined her to be older, judging from her picture". 23:24-07 Just a few years older. 23:24-13 its her job she get paid for this 23:24-26 i think 23:25-17 Come to CCC, TG. 23:25-22 hmph 23:25-51 Vega BANNED Koa. 23:26-04 VegaDark © banned Cocopuff2018 © for infinite: Spamming links 23:26-24 hmph 23:26-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:26-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:27-20 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 23:27-22 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 23:27-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:27-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:27-58 OMG 23:28-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:28-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:28-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:29-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:29-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:30-14 I assume SF finds his icon hot, TKF ? 23:30-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:32-34 SF LOVES anime. 23:32-44 He admits it unlike _ 23:32-51 true 23:34-05 ~ Demon General Lucifer has joined the chat ~ 23:34-25 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:34-27 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:34-40 ~ Demon General Lucifer has left the chat ~ 23:40-54 Syde, PM. Category:Wikia Chat logs